


The Miraculous Spider-Man

by voidchivk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't have to be familiar with the other fandom to read, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's a whole lotta puns, It's got some angst tho, Natasha Romanov is done with everyone's teenage nonsense, Only Teen for the language, Parker Luck strikes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Season two who???, Slow Burn, Spider-man Homecoming who???, Vines, akumatized!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidchivk/pseuds/voidchivk
Summary: When Tony Stark shows up at his Aunt's apartment, Peter Parker knew he was doomed. Now, Peter has to web up and go to Paris to investigate the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. But is the Amazing Spider-man in way over his head?
Basically the crossover you didn't know you needed, packed to the brim with puns and angst





	1. Peter's Important Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First off, thank you for clicking on this story. This is my first time writing, and as such I’m still trying to find my voice. So please, don’t be afraid to give feedback. Second, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic, but don’t worry I have it all planned out. I'll try my best to update regularly. Again, thanks for deciding to give this a try and reading it!
> 
> UPDATE: To my old readers, this fic has been rewritten. See, I realized there was a bit of a plot hole in sending a minor to live alone in a foreign country, so I tried to fill it best I could: Black Widow. I love the character and wanted more marvel influence in this thing so it was a win win. I hope you like the changes and read on!

_Peter_

Once Peter saw Tony Stark sitting on his couch again, he knew he was screwed. He needed to install a security system more advanced than the ever asleep old man named Lee behind the security desk. Anything to keep from getting dragged into Mr. Stark's nonsense. 

“Underoos!” Mr. Stark called out. “Come pop a squat by Uncle Tony, and tell me about how your school day was. Only A’s in the grade book, right?”

Uh oh spaghetti-o's was the only clear thought in his head, intermingled with a few holy shits. Sure, Mr. Stark stood in a special place of honor as one of Peter's scientific role models, but that by no means made up for the shit fest, aka the media dubbed "civil war", that man dragged him into, for little to no reason. Add in the fact that a public unmasking was still one of the first things that came up when Mr. Stark was googled, having Mr. Stark lounging on the worn down couch was enough to make Peter's heart race more than when Liz Allen walked down the hallway. The secret part of Peter's secret identity was kinda a big deal for a kid with a 10 o'clock curfew, and eventually all the visits from Mr. Stark would be a dead give away for Aunt May. So whatever force dragged the billionaire back to Queens better have been something good.

"Mr. Stark, I'm not sure why you're here, but could you please keep your voice down. Aunt May could be back for work any minute now.” Panic made his voice crack mid sentence, something Peter tried to cover up with a small cough. 

“Relax, Spandex, as much as I'd like to see your unbelievably hot aunt again, I've got F.R.I.D.A.Y. watching the parameter. If anyone who isn't apart of our special club gets too close, she'll tell me. Now, would you like to know what brings the great Tony Stark back to Queens?" Mr. Stark smirked as Peter tensed. 

“Look, I’ve got this Spanish homework to do, so please, please, make it quick, Mr. Stark."

“Kid, if you don't stop calling me Mr. Stark, I will take anyway that amazing suit I gave you and let you go back to running around in swim goggles and a hoodie. And besides, you should probably just forget Spanish and pick up a French textbook.”

Just as Peter was going to think of a witty quip (a good ole spidery trademark), his brain registered the word French. “What do you mean a _French textbook_?”

Mr.S- _Tony_ took in a deep break and pulled off his sunglasses for dramatic effect. “Okay, this is gonna take a minute, so sit your spider butt down. What I'm asking for is a favor, like a huge favor, like bigger than Germany kinda deal.”

At this point, if Peter actually had regard for his own life, he would have turned and crawled away. But seeing as whatever sense of self preservation was long gone, he sat down on the couch.

“Okay kid, here's something a little above your pay grade. Between you and me, S.H.I.E.L.D. is A, still alive, and B, a bit of a mess right now. So, I try to help out every now and then to make sure the world doesn't end, something only I seem capable of doing. Anyway, they're trying to investigate a"- he paused to search for the appropriate word- "recurring incident in France, but they lack any agents who met the mission requirements. Once I read the mission report, I realized there was only one person for this mission: You.”

“But why me Mr… Tony!” Peter corrected himself, worried that Tony was only half joking at taking away his suit. Look, hearing about the infamous prank wars at Avengers Tower was enough to make Peter fear the lengths which the Avengers would go to, especially Black Widow.

Truth be told, he would of been more surprised to see jolly J Jonah Jameson praise Spider-man as the greatest hero of New York than for Iron Man to pick him first for anything. Yeah, they fought side by side in Germany, and he was a “Junior Science Bro” once Bruce Banner got back and approved the paperwork. But still, so many people were more experienced and powerful than Peter on Tony's speed dial.

Tony glared at Peter, then resumed talking. “Don't cut me off while monologuing, spiderling. This is some important information, so much sure to take notes because there might be a pop quiz at the end. Anyways, there’s this thing going on in Paris that I'm not allowed to tell you about until you say yes. It's being kept very hush hush by the mayor there cause he doesn't want it to negatively affect tourism, which is dumb if you ask me. I mean, look at my life. Coming out as Iron boosted my stock by- I digress. Look, kid, the reason why you're the best choice is because, well, you're a kid. And as much as it pains me to send your spandex clad ass into the field,  you're the only teenager I trust, and that's saying a lot cause I trust like 6 people max."

Peter raised his hand, and waited for Tony to let him to talk. “Okay, so basically, are you saying that you want me to go to PARIS of all places, where I don't even know the language and would have to miss school, and do some really important mission that I'm the best choice just because of my age?”

“When you phrase it like that, it sounds kinda bad. But, a benefit to this assignment, you wouldn't be missing any school, because, drum roll please, you'd be working undercover at a school in Paris. The place is called Françoise Dupont. And before your bring up that whole “I don't speak French thing”, I got it covered. Me, being the genius that I am, already have a solution all worked out. You get to be the guinea pig for Stark industries newest innovation, the universal translator. It basically translates what people are saying, converts your words into that language, spells out the words so you can write in the language, and let's you read it too. We can get into the science of it on the plane.”

“I haven't even said yes yet! Do you know how suspicious Aunt May will get if I keep leaving every time you snap your fingers? Even though yours only lasted for like two minutes, I kinda want to keep my secret identity a secret. And she's never let me go to a foreign country alone without any adult supervision.

“Don't worry, spider-ling, I've already got all those pesky little details worked out. You've been picked for Stark Industries “Genius across the Globe” trip."

"And I'm the unfortunate person with the job of watching you for this whole thing," a female voice from behind Peter said.

Startled, Peter screamed something so nasty Aunt May would've washed his mouth with soap as he jumped to the ceiling. There was a loud thud as Peter hit his head, which caused him to again need some censoring. Once he finally pulled himself together, and stuck out his tongue at the very amused Tony Stark, Peter turned at saw the Black Widow by his door, eating a piece of his Aunt's (in)famous walnut and date loaf.

"Seriously, Tony, this stuff isn't as bad as you made it out to be. I was served a hell of a lot worse in the red room." 

"Well, I'm sorry that you lack my refined pallet."

"And is that what you said to Ms August or Ms April back in your playboy days?"

The casual conversation between Mr. Stark and the Black Widow (Peter was way too terrified to use her real name) was a little unsetttling to Peter. Yes, he'd accepted most of the avengers as real people (even Vision, cause there's no way a robot could be programmed to use that much parpaka in his cooking), but the Black Widow was still someone who Peter struggled to see as an everyday person. Maybe it had something to do with the first time Peter met her, he tried to say some kind of spider joke that ended with him being flipped onto the ground and electrocuted. Yeah, how was Peter suppose to know that she was having a rough day?

With the bickering between her and Mr. Stark still ongoing, Peter felt it was his duty as an Avenger (he had an ID card, he was legit) to get them back on track. He dropped to the ground and then coughed.

"Uh, guys, can we get backing to talking about the super important mission you want to send a minor on?"

Tony rolled his eyes and then got back to the task at hand. "So, if you haven't guessed it already, Natasha here is your parental supervision for this thing. She's the best spy we got, and you both have that spider thing going. Plus, she lost a bet with me and had to go on any mission of my choosing. Look, I've got all the details worked out, I just need you to say yes.  All you'd actually do there is a little info collecting for Black Widow for about no more than 3 weeks. You get a break from all the New York craziness and a free trip to Paris.”

“Why so vague then? Why haven't you even said what I'm suppose to be investigating? Why do you keep dodging all my questions?”

Black Widow responded for Tony. "Relax,  the only reason is S.H.I.E.L.D. They don't like giving up their secrets to anyone. That organization is so tight on secrets it takes a level seven clearance to know Nick Fury's favorite flavor of ice cream."

Tony placed his hand on Peter shoulder. "Look, kid, I wouldn't have made a house visit unless I really, really needed your help. Otherwise I would have just let Happy handle it. I swear on my arc reactor,  nothing bad will happen to you. So say yes, and get all the answers. Plus, I'll let you run wild in my lab for an hour with no supervision so you can cook up whatever the hell you want as payment.”

Sighing, Peter cursed the old Parker luck. “You knew from the moment you sat on my couch I was going to go along with your crazy.”

“What can I say, I'm use to getting my way. Now are you ready for something nonsense that sounds straight outta kids cartoon show?”

\---

As the plane began it's almost 8 hour journey, Peter flipped through the dossier (oh yeah, Peter was official now) provided by Black Widow, or "Aunt Natalie" as she was to be referred to for the mission, was forcing him to read. With her asleep and having taken his phone so he couldn't just play candy crush the whole time, it looked like the only thing Peter could do was read the many, many, many dull and boring files. It included things like his fellow students, major “akumas”, whatever the hell those were _,_  and what little info S.H.I.E.L.D. had actually been able to gather on the city’s two heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had been saving Paris for a little more than a year, which gave them just a little more experience than Peter. That seemed to be the only part he could relate to.  Shocked, Peter found out that _anyone_ could be “akumatized” just for any negative emotions, something that thankfully didn't happen in New York.What was even more upsetting was what he found in his new classmates folders. All of them, except two, had been akumatized. He looked at the two remaining students files:

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

**Age: 16**

**Ethnicity: French/Chinese**

**Physical Appearance: bluish-black hair, light blue eyes, pale skin**

**Parents: Sabine Dupain-Cheng and Tom Dupain-Cheng**

**Interest: Designing, baking**

**Personality: Clumsy, low self-esteem, passionate, kind, obsessive**

**Additional Information: Despite being well liked by most of her classmates, Marinette lacks any real self-confidence. She also can barely focus around classmate Adrien Agreste, which is because of a possible crush on him.**

 

**Adrien Agreste**

**Age: 16**

**Ethnicity : French**

**Physical Appearance: Blond hair, green eyes, caucasian**

**Parents: Gabriel Agreste and Celine Agreste (Location Unknown)**

**Interest: Fencing, anime, modeling**

**Personality: Shy, reserved, caring, naïve, charismatic**

**Additional Information: After his mother, Celine Agreste, disappearance over two years ago, Adrien devoted his life modeling, which his then grieving father, Gabriel Agrest, strongly encouraged. This caused Adrien to be incredibly sheltered and separated from others his age, until his introduction to public school last year.**

Peter knew he was sent to this class as they had the highest percentage of any group in Paris to be akumatized. What he couldn't figure out was what made those two people different. That was one of the many goals Tony had asked of him. He turned back to the front page and looked at his objectives, aka the worst to do list ever to be handed to him.

**OBJECTIVES**

**(** **_L_** ** _isted by priority)_ **

  * ******INFORMATION ON HAWKMOTH (** ** _age, identity, motives, etc)_**
  * ******ORIGIN OF THE MIRACULOUS**
  * **THE IDENTITY OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR**
  * **REASON BEHIND THE TARGETING OF FRANÇOISE DUPONT**



Yeah, Peter cursed himself for agreeing to trade his pre-cal homework for Mr. Stark's laundry list. It was going to be no easy task, and that was out even thinking about dealing with other _highschoolers._ Peter just assumed people universally sucked everywhere. So, he gave it about a day, two if he was lucky, before he was able to write a report on the differences between the American and the French locker. 

Trying to move away from his own thoughts, Peter turned to the brief files about his fellow do-gooders. And honestly, brief was the best word to describe them cause Peter had seen longer tweets by Flash Thompson.

**LABYBUG**

**Identity: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown (Possibly 5000 or early teen years)**

**Ethnicity: Unknown (possible Asian descent)**

**Abilities: Lucky charm (generates one object essential for her fight), Miraculous Ladybug (fixes any damage that occurs during a fight)**

**Weapon: yo-yo**

**Power Source: Her earrings, which may act as a timer on her abilities**

 

**CHAT NOIR**

**Identity: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown (Possibly early teen years)**

**Ethnicity: Unknown**

**Abilities: Cataclysm (Can destroy any one object he touches)**

**Weapon: Baton**

**Power Source: His ring, which may act as a timer on his abilities**

 

With no information to be found there, he started flipping through all pages dedicated to akumas. It was definitely the most interesting part, with villains ranging from "The Bubbler" to "Lady Wifi". Still, sleep was inevitable, so halfway through the files describing someone known as "Dark Cupid", Peter passed out.   

\---

“Hello class, meet our new student, Ben Peterson,” the teacher announced, “There’s an empty seat in the back next to Nathaniel were you can sit.”

As Peter made his way to the back of the classroom, he thanked his webs that he hadn't had to introduce himself. After the mess up that had been his introduction to King T'Challa of Wakanda, where he said his name was Spider-Parker, then corrected it to Peter-man, and finally he just kept muttering shit while Mr. Stark laughed, his reputation at horrible first impressions was cemented. There's no way having to introduce himself in a new environment with a fake name could have gone any better than that moment.

Peter readjusted his ear piece, which allowed him to pleasure of having the Black Widow's voice in his head. She'd looked just as thrilled as Peter did when Mr. Stark said they needed to be in constant communication. And so, the infamous Black Widow was forced to listen to the wonders of teenage adolescents. Plus, add on that his glasses gave live video streaming to her, and it was like the Black Widow had her own personal high school rom-com to watch.

After he made his way to his seat, he sat down and waved at the red head. Nathaniel gave a weak wave back and directed his attention to his notebook, drawing an in depth image of Ladybug. The drawing made her look heroic, a very different image than Spider-man got in NYC. Peter was 99% sure his most flattering photo every posted by the Daily Bugle was the one where you could see his red heart underwear. In an attempt to move past that memory, he looked away from the drawing and back at the artist making it.

_That's Nathaniel Kurtzberg, aka Evillustrator, which is a better name than most of your villains. I mean seriously, Kangaroo?_

When Black Widow said she was providing information essential information throughout the mission, Peter didn't think it was going to be delivered with so many hits to his confidence and already flimsy reputation as a legit superhero, but hey, that's just the Parker Luck.

Sighing and ignoring the Black Widow, Peter pulled out his notebook and got ready to write notes about physics he didn't actually need to pass. Truth be told, Peter wasn't entirely sure what grade Tony had dropped him in, just that it was about the same as 10th in America.

"Okay, today's lesson is one Newton's fourth law, the law of attraction. Does anyone have any thoughts on it from last nights reading? Perhaps you do, Chloé?" 

Peter thought back to the files he had read and tried to recall hers, but Black Widow had him covered.

_Chloé Bourgeois: daughter of the mayor, resident queen bee of the class, and always got her way. She's the kind of girl who'd hate you immediately, which makes it kinda ironic that her villain name was Anti-bug._

She didn't even have a notebook out and was instead filing her nails.  Although, considering how rich she was, there was little to no chance she'd like Peter, as the only two people with any money to actually like him were Harry Osborn and Mr. Stark, and both of them were considered the rich people word for crazy: eccentric.

The snotty blonde scoffed at the teacher's question. "The only law of attraction that matter is how every guy should be attracted to me."

A loud groan came from almost everyone in class, with only the redhead next to her nodding in support.

 _Okay, that red-haired girl who's Chloé's lackey is Sabrina Raincomprix. H_ _er villain name had been the Vanisher, which I'd wager may of been the names of the last two girls who you asked out._

Yeah, Peter was in his own personal hell with the Black Widow's commentary. Under his breath, he muttered, "Could you please cut back on roasting me?"

_Nope. Someones gotta suffer for Stark putting me on this assignment. And, as seeing as your the only one around, looks like you get the lucky job._

A girl with a dark complexion and glasses laughed in the front row. "Pretty sure it's against the law for any sensible guy to be attracted to you, Chloé." While the class erupted in laughter, the girl turned and high fived the guy in the baseball cap.

_Okay, pay attention to those two. That's Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe. They're both close with the targets, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste._

Peter nodded, hoping it came across that way on Widow's screen and that he didn't look like he was slightly off his rocker. But, with all that was going on in the classroom, Peter highly doubted anyone was paying attention to him. Honestly, who didn't like seeing a brat get put in their place? He wished he could stand up to Flash like that, but hey, he had a secret identity to protect and as such endured each knuckle sandwich willingly.

As the teacher fought to regain control of her classroom, several other students snickered under their breath. As Peter looked around the room, Black Widow quickly provided him with their names. Alex Kudbel (Time breaker) was trying to hardest to contain her laughter, with Lê Chién Kim (Dark Cupid) in a close second. Max Kanté also looked amused, but was more focused on the physics assignment, which made him the only student in the room to actual care about school work. The people who laughed the quietest had been Ivan Brule (Stoneheart), Mylène Haprèle (Horrificator), Rose Lavillant (Princess Fragrance), and Juleka Couffaine (Refleka). Peter just assumed those people were either too nice to laugh loudly or just terrified of Chloe. 

In fact, the only person not to laugh at all was one of Peter's main targets, Adrien Agreste. Instead, he looked sorry for Chloe, which Peter couldn't understand why. But that wasn't the question Peter need to answer. There had to be a reason why he was one of two people in this class who hadn't turned to the dark side.

"ENOUGH,"  the teacher yelled out, clearly flustered. The room fell silent, and she began her lesson. "Now, with no more inter-"

"Sorry I'm late, I promise I have an excellent reason and- this is the middle of a lesson and I'm interrupting it. I'll just go, uh, take my seat," Marinette Dupain-Cheng said as she burst through the door. She looked exactly that the picture in the file, with hair so black it looked blue and light blue eyes that conveyed a deep kindness, although Marinette was shorted than expected. She then made her way over to her spot next to Alya and pulled out her pink notebook. Peter felt bad for her, having shown up many times late like she had, but he needed to put any personally feelings aside so he could find out why she had yet to been akumatized.

With the classroom reigned in, the lesson could truly began. There really wasn't much for Peter to learn about the law of attraction, so he just passed time until he could actually talk to people and get the real info.

_Oh God is it time for physics? Damn you Tony Stark for making me suffer this way. Text me whenever it's your lunch break, I don't deserve to listen to this. I'd rather listen to Hawkeye sing and he's deaf._

Peter laughed as quietly as he could and for once thanked having Black Widow supervising him.

 

\---

Peter had forgotten about the true evil of high school: finding someone to seat with at lunch. The high pitch shrill of the lunch bell reminded him of this horrendous act. Frowning, he realized (and accepted) that he was going to be stuck in the same position as he was at Midtown High, where nobody wanted to sit by "Puny Parker", only here he didn't have Ned to back him up. Peter missed his buddy, and hated that Black Widow had "highly encouraged" him not to text Ned so he could better focus on the task at hand (it also in part might have been because she doubted Peter's abilities to tell a decent lie). While in the midst of lamenting over his life, a voice cut through the angst and offered salvation. 

“Hey! Ben, right? My name's Marinette, and I'm the class president. I know you're new here and probably don't have anywhere to sit, but if you'd like you could come sit with me and my friends,” She pointed off to a table with Alya, Nino, and Adrien already sitting there.

_You better say yes, this is your way to the inner circle._

Peter cautiously smiled back, not use to such honest niceness and a rare lucky break. Maybe the ol’ Parker Lucky hadn't  follow him to Paris. “Sure, I’d love to sit with you, but only if I'm not a burden.” 

“Don’t worry, a new face is always welcomed. I'll introduce you to everyone,” she said while dragging him with surprising strength over to the table where three other students sat. “This is Alya, the greatest reporter in Paris, Nino, sickest DJ I know, and Ad-Adrien, the boy with his face plastered all over the city,” stumbling over the last name a little. Marinette suddenly looked at little flustered and made eye contact with Alya. Somehow, in that unspoken language only girls understood,  Alya knew to take over the conversation.

“So, Ben, what bring you to Paris?” 

Remembering his story, painfully practiced in the mirror for hours under Black Widow's judging eyes, Peter said a quick silent prayer that he wouldn't mess this up. “Oh, I'm from Queens, and I won the Stark Genius Around the Globe Contest. It means I get to spend time studying in a foreign country to enhance my world view.”

Did lying make Peter feel sick to his stomach? Yes. But what else could he do? Walking up to them and saying "Hey everyone, I'm a superhero sent by a super secret spy organization here to find out every detail of your life in order to write a report on two superheroes who probably have nothing to do with you." Yeah, so lying was the only option. He was here for information, not to get a French pen pal. So, that meant sticking to his story, moral compass be damned.

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Your French is really good for someone from New York,” she said.

_Don't take that as a compliment, Parker. I know your French is really shit. Now remember the story I made up for you and prove that you're better than Hawkeye a selling a story._

Peter repeated the lines he memorized that morning in exchange for his breakfast. “English is my first language, but both my parents are originally from here. That's why when I got to pick a major city to come to, I choose here.”

"Oh that's so cool, what do they do?"

"Uh, well, they were scientist, before they died." Yup, looks like crossing over international lines didn't stop his ability to be a party pooper. Wanting to keep himself from getting too tangled in his web of lies, Peter choose to tell them the truth. “My parents both died is an overseas plane crash when I was seven. After that, I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle, would were the best parents I could ever ask for. Well, now it's just my Aunt Natalie, since  little over eleven months ago, my Uncle was shot by a burglar." Peter paused, and realized he might have gotten a little too personal. Whoops. He quickly tried to save the conversation. "So, uh, anyways, do you think you guys could like, I don't know, tell me few things I need to know to survive Paris?”

All eyes fell on Alya, with her being the resident blogger. “Alrighty, Ben, have you ever heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?” her eyes lightening up with excitement.

Peter faked innocence and shook his head.

_This is going to be important so listen up, Parker._

Alya fell into reporter mode. “Well, they’re basically cooler than all of the Avengers put together. Ladybug has her yo-yo and lucky charm, which makes any object to help her in battle. As for Chat Noir, he has his staff and Cataclysm, which can destroy anything he touches. Together, they fight Hawkmoth and his akumas and save Paris.”

 

Seeing Peter was still confused, Nino added, "An Akuma is basically this super evil butterfly that comes after people who are feeling bummed out. Whenever that happens, Hawkmoth makes a deal with the person, where they end up becoming freaky villains, something me and my girl Alya have personally experienced.”

Again, Peter was forced to fake innocence. “So y'all have been akumatized before? What was that like?”

Alya took this question. “It's… strange. Basically, after one experiences a really negative emotion, usually caused by Chloé for our class ( _wow what a surprise_ ), a black butterfly will land on you. Then you hear Hawkmoth’s voice, and offers you power to right whatever's bothering you in return for helping him get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. Then, the darkness takes over and it's black out time. Then next thing you remember is Ladybug and Chat Noir above you, telling you it wasn't your fault.”

Peter’s report just got so much better. He thanked every star and stripe on Captain America for meeting Alya. “So why does Hawkmoth want these miraculouses?”

Before either one of them could respond, a scream came from outside the school walls. Alya jumped up, way too excited. “I bet it's another Akuma attack! I gotta go record this for the Ladyblog.”

She ran off, and Nino begrudgingly followed to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Both Adrien and Marinette stood up and said, “I have to go to the bathroom,” neither paying attention to each other. This left Peter alone at the table, a bit confused but ready to meet the heroes of Paris. But first, he had to suit up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading and please comment/ leave kudos!


	2. Spider-Man May Be Attracted to Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule 2 of writing a crossover: Every super friendship begins with a super misunderstanding. No exceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it past chapter one. Yes, there’s going to be POV changes starting in this chapter. Enjoy chapter two!  
> UPDATE: I've edited this chapter as well as the first one so now its actually decent. It took me three tries cause my phone kept deleting but fear not it's done now!

_Spider-man_

First thing first, suiting up was a lot less glamorous than Peter liked to pretend. He ripped off the glasses, ready to be free of big sister Black Widow, until he realized the ear piece was still in his ear, thus sealing his fate to forever be belittled by her.

For once, he had to completely change, as he forgot to put on his suit under his clothes in the hustle and bustle of the morning. Once in a secure area (the first available closet he could find), Peter stumbled and grumbled the entire time about how much smaller closets were in France, citing them as the only reason he was having problems putting on his glorified onesie.

_Technically, most closets are the same size._

"Nobody asked for you input, Widow. And I'm going to shut up now because I just realized who I'm talking too."

 With his mask firmly in place and his webshooters on, Paris was finally ready to meet Spider-man. Spidey rushed out of the school and immediately hated the city of love.

“Who the heck makes their building this short!” He called out to no one in particular, longing for the tall skyscrapers of NYC.

_Oh you Americans. You get upset everytime things aren't the way you want it. You just have to wall crawl a little more. Cheer up, at least this will save you web fluid._

Spidey ignored Widow's unhelpful input and made his way to this action towards the sounds of crunching metal? Whatever that sound was, Spidey knew he was close when a bus almost took his head off.

“YIKES,” cried out Spidey, being glad his spider sense had warned him before he became the amazing headless Spider-man.

_Spidey, are you okay? Do you need back up?_

"Im fine. No, I won't need backup. I can totally handle things. Besides, it looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir got this."

The battle was in full swing, probably because Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't have to waste the same amount of time as Spidey on suiting up. Honestly, why was it so hard to throw his webs on?

There was movement on the ground, which was Alya using her phone to record the fight with Nino behind to kept her from accidentally getting hit by a projectile. Seeing Alya reminded Spidey to quickly set up his camera. He may no longer in New York but J Jonah Jameson would squash him like, well, a spider if he got out of practice taking photos. He set up his automatic camera in a place where it was sure to get at least one good shot and swung off to do his real job.

After moving, he finally got a clear view of the villain. She was floating, with gravity seeming to have no impact on her long hair and the train of her floor length dress. She had a thin layer of gold covering her from head to toe, as if she was dipped in a pit of it, and was difficult to stare directly at due to the sun shining on her. The only part of her that stood out was a simple silver necklace hanging around her neck. Those were the only clear details he could make out, as she would stop bobbing up and down through the while random bits of metal circled her.

_Descibe the scene to me, Spidey. The camera feed is being dampered by some unknown energy in the area._

"Well, considering there's a villain rampaging through the city, it looks pretty contained. She's covered in gold, which is gaudy in my taste. Oh, and is it important that she can control metal? I'm gonna go with yes."

 _Anything else to add_?

"Well, I'm going to request radio silence, cause I can't really hear anything over the metal pounding on metal. Ta ta for now!"

Spidey ignored whatever else Black Widow said, probably about not being stupid. Like he could honestly pull that off.

The villain screamed, “Just hand over your miraculous! Nothing you can do can stop ATTRACTA!” Spidey filed away that information about wanting their miraculouses for later. It seemed kinda important if a villain was ravaging one of the major cities in the world for whatever they were. Alya had disappointed Spidey when she ran off before telling him what those were and why some assumably grown man wanted them from two (probably) teenagers. From his bird’s eye view, or spider’s eye view , he saw Chat Noir snicker.

“You can't _force_ me and Ladybug to do anything. Now, how about we even the playing _field_ ,” Chat said with a Cheshire grin spread across his face. In was in that moment Spidey decided he and Chat Noir could easily be great friends. There was a distant lack of appreciation for a good pun in the superhero community. 

Spidey snapped back into reality when he heard Ladybug say “LUCKY CHARM!” A stainless steel serving tray fell out of the sky and into her hands. The tray seemed to perplex her. “What the heck am I supposed to do with a serving tray.”

"How about you  _serve_ up a victory, bugaboo."

Ignoring Chat's comment, Ladybug scanned the area until her face lit up with an idea. She angled the tray until Attracta’s own light was blinding her. It was then that Spidey realized he could only directly look at Attracta because of his goggles. He felt sheepish, realizing that he could have been very beneficial to the fight had he actually participated in it. Ladybug then called out, “Now, Chat!”

“Don't worry, my lady, you're the only one who can blind me with their beauty,” Chat said again. Spidey respected the dude for having the guts to deliver such cheesy one liners. That's when Chat call out “CATACLYSM”, proving once and for all this dude was nothing but puns.

Dark energy pulsed around both his hands, and he raced over to a light post that Attracta had missed while blinded. Upon touching it, the bottom of the post disintegrated. The pole fell at such an angle it knocked Attracta to the ground. Attracta struggled, but she was unable to move the pole from off her body.

Ladybug walked over to her and pulled the necklace off her neck. And Chat, ever helpful, added, “You just got served.” Sighing at his clawful pun, she then threw the necklace on the ground and broke it in half. A small black butterfly flew out of it. Ladybug caught the butterfly in her yo-yo.

“Time to de-evilize you!” She spun her yo-yo around until the same butterfly, now white, flew out. “Bye-bye little butterfly!”

Next, she threw the serving tray into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" A swarm of pink ladybugs overran the city, and in their wake fixed everything. Spidey felt his jaw drop at that ability. If he was able to do that, then nobody would ever call him a menace.

After seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir “pound it”, he decided to make his presence known.

"Okay, Spidey here. The fights over and I'm going to approach the two."

_Don't make any stupid decisions._

"I won't do anything stupid. I'm a genius, remember?"

This was an incredibly stupid decision.

\---

_Ladybug_

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a relatively easy Akuma, with the girl being upset over her crush who told her he would never be attracted to her. After checking to make sure the girl was okay, Ladybug was about to run back to class when she heard a voice yell, “WAIT”. She looked up to where the voice was coming from, and saw a strange person dressed in red and blue with a black spider emblem on his chest. "Another Akuma already?" Ladybug groaned. She had an algebra quiz later she was not ready for. Before the strange spider-dude could even attack, she wrapped him up in her yo-yo and pulled him down.

“Alright, Akuma, I don't have time to deal with you.” The spider-person looked as confused as a person could with full face mask.

“Hey, hey, hey, I'm not an Akuma. I’m forsure not the bad guy here. In anyone’s in the wrong, it's you for kinda ripping off my whole image. I mean, your yo-yo works almost exactly like my webs, except mine is just a little cooler.”

He tilted his head, as if he was listening to someone.

"Yeah, I made a stupid decision. Shoot me. Oh shit please don't you'd actually kill me."

“Who are even are you?”

“So like, you've never heard of the amazing Spider-man? Spectacular Spider-man? Sensational Spider-man? Ultimate Spider-man? Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man? None of those names ring a bell?” He asked very calmly for a person caught in Ladybug’s yo-yo.

Ladybug looked at Chat, who was equally confused. Chat responded for the both of them, “Nope, never heard of you.”

“Ah, come on. I sided with Iron Man, you know, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark, at the airport in Germany incident. I'm basically an Avenger. I've got an ID card and everything. They even promised that I can come to Taco Tuesday, once you know, Captain America is no longer a fugitive and can be there to make tacos again. Oh, wait wait wait. Maybe you've seen me in those YouTube vidoes, the ones like "Spider-dude does sweet flips" or "Yeet it's that spider-dude". Come on, those got like some many views.”

 

Something clicked for Chat Noir. "Oh wait, I have seen those videos. Sorry man, you've just finally went out and got a real costume. I was to seeing the hoodie and swim googles."

Spider-man's eyes widened with delight. "See, I  _told_ you guys I was a good guy, but nobody seems to trust a guy with a mask on. So, do you think you could like, I don't know, maybe loosen the yo-yo wrapped around me? It's a tad bit uncomfortable." 

 

As Ladybug was about to say more, her earrings beeped, reminding her she was about to detransform. “It's been great to meet you, but me and my partner have to leave now.” She unwound the webbed hero from her yo-yo and dashed away.

Spider-man head tilted in surprise, eyes going wide again. “Wait”, he called out, “I still need to talk to you!”

“From one bug to another, save that for another time,” Ladybug yelled as she off in the opposite direction of Chat. She could have swore she heard Spider-man mumble something about spiders not really being bugs but now wasn't the time for that. She ran off into an alley. “Tikki, spots off.”

Suddenly, she detransformed, and plain old Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in the stop before held by Ladybug. She looked at an exhausted Tikki. “What do you think that whole Spider-man thing was about?”

Tikki shrugged. “I don't know, Marinette, but maybe he really is here with good intentions. It would be nice to have another hero to help defeat Hawkmoth. Now, don't you have an algebra quiz you need to do well on today?”

“Thanks for reminding me Tikki! Time to get back to school,” As she ran back to class, Marinette only briefly wondered what Chat thought of the thing.

\---

_Chat Noir_

As the ring finally beeped one last time at him, Chat Noir detransformed into Adrien Agreste. Plagg flew out of his ring. “Cheese.”

Adrien huffed and reached into his pocket. “Is that all you think about?”

“Kid, seasons come and go, but cheese is forever.”

“You're lucky I've gotten use to the smell of Camembert,” Adrien sternly told his Kwami as he handed him a piece from his pocket. “What do you think was up with that Spider-man dude?”

“I don't know, Adrien, but do I really care? No.”

As Adrien calmly walked back to school, he saw a blur of red and blue whoosh by him in the same direction. Huh, it was weird that Spider-man would head the same direction as his school after an attack. Adrien just brushed that off as a coincidence and started mentally preparing for his upcoming algebra quiz.

He got back to school with ten minutes of lunch remaining. Thank goodness for hour-long lunch breaks. He saw Alya in a passionate conversation about the latest attack.

“And after the battle, that's when this new guy named Spider-man showed up. Now, if you ask me that's a lame name, but maybe it sounds cooler in English.”

Ben looked a little insulted at that. "Hey guys, maybe we can give Spider-man a break? I mean, he's really a cool dude and all."

"And how would  _you_ know this, Ben." Alya gave Ben a look that made Adrien pity the poor guy.

"Me and him are, uh, friends. See, I've got that Stark internship, and one of the times I was up there, I met Spider-man. He's way cooler than all the newspapers make him out to be. Like, he even lets me be the guy who takes pictures of him. So, I'm the only guy in New York who can get a solid picture of Spider-man, so jolly J Jonah Jameson has to keep me free-lance at the Daily Bugle. I may not like what he uses my photos for, you know, all those negative articles about Spidey, but hey, it puts bread on the table. Money's been kinda tight without my Uncle around, so it lets me help out."

Adrien sympathized with Ben’s situation. Although money wasn't tight for him and his father, Adrien still had to do more modeling after losing his mother. He understood the pain that Ben was going through, especially since the lost had only been eleven months ago. Alya, however, found a hole in his story. Curious as always, she googled the pictures in question and found something strange about them.

“How come on every photo of Spider-man it gives credit to Peter Parker ?” Adrien saw Ben tense up a little at Alya's question before regaining his cool. “I, uh,  use a fake name when I take the pictures so no villains come after me or my Aunt. For some reason, everyone believes I've got connections to the dude. In reality, I'm just lucky. If any villain was to come after May, I don’t think I could live with the guilt.”

Satisified with his answer, Alya showed mercy and changed the conversation. “So, in other news, how was your first Akuma attack?”

“Well, I saw a lot of the action while I was taking pictures and-” Before Ben, could continue, Alya cut him off.

“You got pictures. Like, good quality, not taken from a shaky phone, pictures. Boy, you have got toshow me.” Alya said, eyes gleaming with excitement. Adrien hoped Ben knew what he was getting himself into. Ben pulled a camera out of his backpack and handed it over to her. Alya looked shocked at the photos. “Most of them are trash, but some of them are flat-out amazing. I don't even know how you got some of these angles. You have to send them to me for my blog. This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

She then passed around the camera to everyone else in the group. What surprised Adrien wasn't the quality of the photos, but the camera angles. Adrien didn't remember seeing Ben the battle, and he certainly didnt remember seeing anyone from that vantage point at all. Marinette looked like she was thinking the same thing, but that was impossible because Marinette was in the bathroom while the battle was going on.

After receiving his camera back, Ben started talking again. “I may have a lot of experience surviving a super villain battle, but you guys Akuma attacks sure are different from our super villain attacks at home.”

“How so?” Asked Alya, wanting information on the super villains abroad. 

“Well, for starters, the damage doesn't get magically wiped away. That kinda only happens here. And our bad guys are just genuinely terrible people, not upset ordinary people like here.”

Before Alya could ask Ben to continue on, the bell rung, which meant it was finally time for to face the algebra test. He bumped into Ben. “I know we're probably not as great as your friends back home, but it was nice to sit with you today.” Ben looked surprised and touched.

“In all honesty, I don't have that many friends at home. I mean, there's my friend Ned, but he's got his new Lego Star Wars kit to keep him occupied while I'm gone. Huh, maybe its things like that why people tend to not want to sit with the science geek. It gets kinda lonely but I'm use to it.”

Again, Adrien found himself sympathizing with Ben. He put his arm around Ben shoulder. “Don’t worry, for as long as you're here you'll be wanted. We nerds have to stick together.”

“You, a nerd?”

“Yea, being a model is just a cover story for my secret life as a physics/math/anime nerdiness. Now come on, let’s go show this school how two math nerds can destroy an algebra quiz.”

“Th-thanks, Adrien,” Ben said, with a small real smile on his face. Together, they went in to face the rest of the school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading. I know crossovers appeal to a smaller group of people so it means a lot to me that y'all are reading this. As always, remember to leave kudos/comment/share!


	3. Peter's Got Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and our heroes actually talk to each other.

_Peter_

After three days in Paris, Peter had more info than S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten during their entire investigation (take that Widow) but he still hadn't been able to talk to either of the heroes (okay, the whole tied up thing does not count as talking. And if a certain shell head found out about it, Peter could never show his face at any Avengers event ever again.) The main reason for the level of difficulty in tracking down the duo? Peter kept getting lost in Paris. Even with Widow doing navigation for him, he was still helpless. In his defense, it didn't look anything like it does in the movies. Who knew there was more to the city than  _just_ the Eiffel tower?

However, he had made progress with the four students at school, being invited to come over to study at Marinette’s house. He was genuinely excited, having heard the other students boast of her parents pastries and cooking. Black Widow had already hammered it into his head that he needed to focus on the mission, not friends. Like that was going to happen. Still, he had a night free of her as she was doing surveillance on a nearby drug ring.

“Hello? Ms. Dupain-Cheng? I'm Marinette’s friend from school, Pe-Ben Peterson,” Peter called out as he walked into the bakery.

A petite, Asian woman was behind the counter. “Hello, Ben, it's nice to meet you. Everyone else is already in Marinette's room, on the third floor. And please, call me Sabine."

“Thanks, Ms-Sabine." Peter then headed upstairs. On the second level, he could already hear protest coming from Alya.

“Girl, I love you, but there's no way you can keep winning.”

Peter walked into the pink room to find his new friends not studying, but playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. “So, did y'all just say screw it to studying and decide to play video games instead?”

“Yup,” Adrien said, accenting the p sound. “I wanted to finally beat Marinette, but no can do. She's still the undefeated champ.”

“Really? Well back in Queens, I'm kinda the champ. Let’s see if I can bring the pain to Dupain-Cheng.”

It's sufficient to say that everyone excluding Adrien groaned at that line. Peter took the remote controller from Adrien, who patted him on the shoulder and mouthed “good luck”. He looked at the character selection screen and picked the spider-like character. He saw Marinette had picked the ladybug one for her fighter. The screen said to start fighting, and Peter surrendered himself to his spider sense. Besides helping him avoid super villains, it was also applicable to video games. It was his secret way of always winning.

However, this time was different. For some reason, he and Marinette were evenly matched. Peter didn't know if she was truly talented or just lucky, but whatever it was, neither could out do the other. The game said time was over, and they both eagerly looked at their scores.

“No way,” said an awestruck Nino, “Dude, you guys _tied_. I didn't even think that was possible.”

Peter was shocked. He had no intentions of losing, yet somehow him and Marinette had tied of all things. It didn't help Peter's disbelief after Alya looked it up, and found out that this was the first tie to ever happen with the game. Peter, who should've been use to surprises considering he can stick to walls, couldn't figure out how he didn't beat Marinette. Maybe this has something to do with why Marinette hadn't been akumatized yet. That was one of the mystery Peter had yet to figure out. Sure, she was nice, but that wasn't enough to explain why she hadn’t fallen to one of the little dark butterflies yet.

In his short time knowing her, Peter had seen Marinette get truly angry at Chloé after Chloé made fun of Peter ( so maybe his French wasn't perfect. It's not like he actually understood the language or anything. Blame Stark Industries for his translator malfunctioning ). Peter was surprised to see anyone come to his aid, and even more surprised at how furious Marinette was. With that much angry, he expected her to get akumatized, but nothing happened.

Peter was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Mr. Dupain-Cheng pop his head through the trapdoor. “Dinner’s done if you guys are willing to take a break from _studying_.”

Adrien almost bolted at the mention of food. That dude was like a twig _._ During the past couple days, Peter had learned that Adrien barely ate anything more than a salad despite his crazy athleticism. Peter knew if this kid ever meet his Aunt May, there would be no saving him from her endless casseroles.  

With Adrien, Nino, and Alya already down stairs, Peter turned to look at Marinette. “You coming down?” 

“No, I'll be down in a minute. I've got to turn off the tv.” Peter shrugged, and made his way down towards the smell of a wonderful home cooked meal.

\---

_Marinette_

Something was strange about Ben Peterson, and it wasn't just the fact that he was a kid from Queens who could almost fluently speak French. After the whole Gamer incident, Marinette and her Kwami, Tikki, had a conversation about the effects of being ladybug on her daily life. Apparently, Marinette would just get luckier in day to day activities, which explained how nobody could beat her at playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III after she became Ladybug. What it didn't explain was how her and Ben _tied._

“Tikki, you can come out now.” The Kwami flew out from under Marinette's stuffed animals. “Can you explain why me and Ben tied?”

“Well, in all truthfulness, Marinette, I’m not exactly sure why. There must be something about him in a superhuman way that's strong enough to cancel out your miraculous.”

“WHAT?” Marinette said in surprise, which caused her to fall to the ground, landing with a thud. The thud was so loud Ben came back up to check on her. 

“You okay there, Marinette?” 

“Yea, yea, I'm fine. Just tripped over my own feet. I'll be down in like one minute. Don't worry about me.” 

“Okay, but we're waiting on you to start the meal. I'm not sure if Adrien can physically wait much longer.” Ben's head disappeared as he made his way downstairs again. 

Tikki flew out again from her hiding spot. Marinette composed herself.“So does this mean Ben has a _miraculous_ ”

“No, he doesn't have a miraculous, I'd be able to sense it. Also, even if he did, I wouldn’t be able to tell you, as Kwamis aren't allowed to reveal other miraculous users. Anyway, there's something different about Ben that I've never come across in all my years.”

“So should I try to keep an eye of Ben to figure out what makes him so special?”

“That's all I can say to do. I sense no ill intentions from him, but I still wouldn't fully trust him. See how he reacts during the next Akuma attack.”

“Thanks for the advice, Tikki!” Marinette then headed downstairs.

 ---

_Spider-man_

 

After finally accepting that he needed to look at the map provided by Black Widow, Spidey felt ready to actually meet up with Ladybug and Chat Noir. He really needed to get a clearer look at Ladybug’s earrings and Chat Noir’s ring. Spidey could've sworn he saw the dots in Ladybug’s earring change after the battle, but he had been a little _tied_ up then.

What he still didn't know was what time they actually met up. Sure, one search on the Ladyblog pulled up that the Eiffel Tower was their usually meeting point. Meeting time, however, varied greatly. Widow had been no help, simply telling him to get his spider ass up there and stay until they showed up.

“Hey, watch it, I’m webbing here!” Spidey called out to a nearby pigeon. You could take the Spider outta New York but you couldn't take New York outta the Spider. Under his breath, Spidey cursed Tony Stark. “Stupid Stark, with his fancy tech and charismatic smirk. "Next time, I tell him no. It doesn't matter what he offers me, I'm not gonna do it.” He let out a loud huff once he finally landed on the most iconic landmark in Paris.

_Really, you tell yourself that, but you'll get dragged down everytime. I lay money on it._

"Thanks, Black Widow. Helpful as always."

_Web head, I can poison you in 36 different ways using only things found in an average bedroom. Don't test me._

Spidey gulped and didn't have the guts to respond.

Upon arriving, Spidey realized he really didn't have anything to pass the time with. Black Widow was already kinda pissed at him so not use trying to talk to her there. His homework was at Tony Stark’s Paris apartment, which adorned with a large portrait of the man himself should describe exactly how Tony the place was. Oh, and fun fact, homework in France is just as glamorous as homework in the States.

Sighing, Spidey pulled out his cracked iPhone, and opened up the only game he had room to download, Galactica. With the game screen loading, Spidey quickly used his webbing to make a makeshift hammock on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Now all he had to do was wait.

\---

_Chat Noir_

 

As Chat made his way to his usual meet up spot with his lady, he noticed something different. For some reason, Ladybug was on the top of a nearby building. A bit bewildered, Chat made his way to her. 

“What's going on, bugaboo?” He asked as he slid next to Ladybug.

“We've got a slight pest problem on our meeting spot." It was then that Chat noticed a red and blue figure reclining on a web-made hammock on the top of the Eiffel Tower. “I was waiting for you so we could go met with him together.”

“Aw, you do care about me, LB,” Chat smiled, always touched whenever his lady thought about him. He's affections towards the spotted hero weren't fake, and Chat wished nothing more than for her to one day return his feelings. 

“Come on, kitty, let's go officially met Spider-man.”

Chat grabbed unto Lady as she swung the two towards the famous landmark. They landed on the tower when Spider-man began talking. “What took you guys so long? I've been freezing my Spidey buttocks up here with this wind.”

Ladybug spoke first. “Look, Spider-man, we're both really sorry about the mix up. In our defense, we've both been a little busy dealing with Akumas to research other superheroes from different countries.”

“Ah don't feel bad. The first time I met Captain America he dropped an airplane walkway on me."

Both Ladybug and Chat looked at each other in surprise but didn't say anything. Spider-man continued on. “Now, I bet you're curious as to why I'm here in you guys’ city. I’m actually here as a favor to Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. You guys have been doing a really good job handling these Akumas, but I'm just a little Avengers sponsored help to end Hawkmoth.” 

Chat Noir responded. “Your offer is nice, but-” Spider-man cut him off. _Well, that was rude._

“Before you _spin_ any spider puns, I'll have to inform you that I'm not allowed to leave Paris until I at least get some basic information on Hawkmoth. Like, Iron Man kinda sent me on a one way trip until I can actually report back.”  

Spider-man extended his hand. “So, who's ready for a superhero team up?”

 “Before me and LB agree to anything, we need to talk first,” Chat stated defensively. If Spider-man was hurt, his face didn't show, as his face was hidden by his mask. 

“Okay, I'll be just hanging over here for whenever you're done talking.” He jumped of the side of the Tower and suspended himself from a web.

“So what's your opinion of him?” Ladybug asked Chat. 

“Well, other than stealing my puns, I'd say he's a pretty cool. Plus the whole Avenger status kinda helps his rep."

In reality, he was worried about the appearance of another male superhero. He didn't want anyone to steal his Lady away from him. Chat had worked so hard to cultivate his relationship with her and didn’t want it to be dashed away by some newcomer. He was still working on wooing her, a task he would pursue relentlessly until he achieved it. Any possible of Spider-man getting in the way of this could be problematic. However, thanks to years of modeling experience under his belt, Chat didn't let his fears show.

“I think we should work with him, but let's both agree not to share any details about our miraculouses.” Ladybug stated after some careful consideration. 

“A _purrfect_ deal, my lady.” 

“I will throw you off the side of the Tower, and you and Spider-man can bond as you hurtle to the ground.” 

“Ah, I know my puns _bug_ you, but I do them outta love.”

 “I'm gonna call Spider-man back up here cause there's no way he's going to make as many puns as you. Spider-man, you can come back up!” 

Spider-man popped up from the side. “If you guys are done arguing like newly _webs_ , I'd love an answer before _fly_ day.”

Ladybug groaned as Chat’s eyes lit up. “With puns like those, we'd be _catty_ not to work with you. Although I'm not sure the fly one was the best."

The web head shrugged. “It was a bit of a stretch, but you have to commit to every pun, no matter how bad.”

“If you could be please quiet, we can start patrol now. Spider-man, would you care to join us?” said Ladybug, feeling punished by all the puns.

Spider-man made a lock and key motion around his mouth area and nodded. Together, the three heroes went off into the city of Lights, ready to face whatever they found.

Luckily for them, it was a rather uneventful night. Hawkmoth must've been feeling merciful, as there had been no akuma since Attract three days ago. Chat was especially thankful for this, considering how busy his father was, and to that extension Adrien, with the launch of the Agreste Fall Line. Whatever the reason, Chat was happy to only have to deal with his usual workload, that being school, fencing, Chinese lessons, modeling, and patrolling. It had been an easy patrol, followed by a brief goodbye from Spider-man.

“Look, I'm gonna assume you two have some special form of communication that I don't want to mess up. So, for the meantime, here's a Stark burner phone. Only number on it is mine, and it's untraceable. In fact, the only person who can hack it is the man who made it, and Tony’s on our side.” Ladybug accepted the phone for both her and Chat. Spider-man gave a mock salute and swung off.

“Well, that was certainly an interesting patrol. I'm gonna have to call it a night as well, Chat. See you during the next patrol.” Ladybug gave a wave as she too swung off, leaving Chat all alone. 

A sigh escaped Chat’s lips. Being out with Ladybug was one of the few times Chat didn't feel alone. Adding Spider-man tonight was an extra defense against the every growing feeling of loneliness inside Chat. Yes, Plagg had helped alleviate the isolation that began ever since his mom disappeared, but there's only so many things a mystical cat like creature and an angsty teenage boy can relate about. The problem was, the mask he and his fellow heroes wore limited Chat from ever truly connecting with the people who could understand the burden of living dual lives. Every time a patrol ended, the loneliness returned, eager to grab Chat in its clutches.

On that note, Chat headed back to his cold house, where upon sneaking through the window he detransformed. Plagg, true for the course, requested more cheese, to which Adrien opened his mini fridge (which was only bottled water and Plagg’s stinky cheese) and handed him a piece of Camembert. Adrien then looked at his phone, expecting it to be quiet save the reminders set up by Nathalie.  

 He was pleasantly surprised to see it full of messages, as Alya had formed a group message between him, Nino, Marinette, and Ben. He wondered why this was the first time he'd actually texted Marinette. He just assumed the person being referred to as “the baking queen” was Marinette and the person being called “Captain America” was Ben.

“Is that a text for your _girlfriend_?” Said Plagg in a very satisfied tone, having just finished his cheese.

“No, Plagg, it's not my girlfriend. You and I both know my heart belongs to Ladybug.”

“Well maybe if you weren't so gosh darn blind, you'd have realized you've literally cock blocked yourself,” Plagg mumbled under his cheesy breath.

“What was that, Plagg?” 

“Nothing you need to concern your little blond head about.”

Done with his Kwami’s ornery behavior, Adrien began to read the texts that had bombarded his phone. The goal of the group message had been to better introduce Ben to Paris and to quote Alya, “Get this Yankee to understand that crossiants are more than just for dropping”.

However, by the time Adrien was able to join, it had dissolved into a discussion over who would win in a cage fight, Shrek or Barry B. Benson. Adrien felt a real smile grace his face, happy to know that even after Ladybug left him for the night, he still had friends he could connect with.

As he began to do his homework due tomorrow, which Marinette and Ben had also just started for some odd reason, he felt happy knowing that he wasn't alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is a bit of a filler, but by no means skip it. There’s some clawful puns awaiting you, o reader. As always, thanks for continuing reading.


	4. The Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek inside that group message mentioned at the end of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> (To old readers)  
> An apology. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I know how I feel whenever I read a fic that hasn't been updating so I'm sorry to have done that to all of y'all. Life just got, well, messy. I was stretched WAY too thin and I barely had time to sleep, let alone write. But, now I have a chance to catch my breath. I've been going over this fic and fixing really old mistakes. I've about to chapter 8 so if you see the quality change there, that's why. But, fear not, soon all will be fixed. I promised an ending to this fic, so there WILL be an ending. I thank y'all for your support in my absence and as a reward, here's a nice, fluffy text conversation chapter. When editing, I saw the perfect opportunity to insert this into the story. So, I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> (To new readers)  
> Disregard all of that and thank you guys for deciding to read this! I promise, there will be a satisfying conclusion. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_Alya has added Nino, Marinette, Ben, and Adrien to a group conversation_

_Alya has named the group_ "I Could've Dropped My Croissant"

 **Alya:** oh names just won't do

 _Alya has changed her name to_ "alYASSSS"

 _alYASSSS has changed Nino to_ "niNO"

 _alYASSSS has changed Marinette to_ "Baking Kween"

 _alYASSSS has changed Ben to_ "Captain American"

 _alYASSSS has changed Adrien to_ "The Model"

 **alYASSSS:** there, much better

 **niNO** **:** babe, as much as I love u, what seems 2 b the point of the group message?

 **alYASSSS:** it's an intervention

 **niNO:** an intervention?

 **alYASSSS:** for Ben

 **alYASSSS:** because today I heard him say, and I quote, "I really don't know much about Paris, expect that it's like the perfect place to say, "Stop, I could've dropped my crossiant."

 **alYASSSS:** and that, my friends, is HORRIFIC

 **Captain American: a** nd what seems 2 b the problem with my knowledge on vines?

 **Captain American:** do u not have those over here?

 **Captain American:** or are u too busy drinking tea?

 **alYASSSS:** oh god, it's worse than I thought

 **alYASSSS:** it's ENGLAND that drinks tea, not FRANCE, u NOODLE HEAD

 **niNO:** Alya, watch your mouth

 **niNO:** there are sensitive ears in this chat

 **niNO:** we can't corrupt Marinette

 **alYASSSS:** HA

 **alYASSSS:** if u think Marinette is innocent, then BOY are u wrong

 **alYASSSS:** i've heard some of the filthiest things come out of that girls mouth, ESPECIALLY after she burns a batch of cupcakes

 **niNO:** that bad, huh

 **alYASSSS:** in fact...

 _alYASSSS has changed_ "Baking Kween"  _to_ "!#@#&*"

 **alYASSSS:** much better now

 **!#@# &*": **really Alya?

 **Captain American:** wait, we can change names?

 **Captain American:** because I don't really feel comfortable with Captain America

 **Captain American:** what with him being a fugitive and all

 **alYASSSS:** might wanna change that then

 **alYASSSS:** give me a second

 _alYASSSS has changed_ "Captain America"  _to_ "Spider-man"

 **alYASSSS:** thoughts?

 **Spider-man:**...

 **Spider-man:** almost

 _Spider-man has changed their name to_ "Thor"

 **alYASSSS:** and why is Thor better than Spider-man

 **Thor:** have u seen his hair?

 **alYASSSS:** fair point

 _!#@# &* has changed their name to _"Marinette"

 **alYASSSS:** boo

 **alYASSSS:** you're no fun

 _alYASSSS has changed_ "Marinette"  _to_ "Party Pooper"

 **Party Pooper:** <3

 **alYASSSS:** no u lost your heart privileges 

 **alYASSSS:** looks like I'll just have to settle for Nino

 **niNO:** <3

 **alYASSSS:** <3

 **Thor:** are they always like this?

 **Party Pooper:** unfortunately yes

 **alYASSSS:** alright, the gangs all here expect for Adrien

 **alYASSSS:** anyone know where he is?

 **niNO:** eh, I've found the easiest way to get him to show up is to start talking about memes

 **Thor:** So, do you like jazz?

 **alYASSSS:** nO

 **alYASSSS:** anything BUT the bee movie

 **alYASSSS:** it's like the worst meme out there

 **niNO:** gonna have to side with Alya on this

 **niNO:** if u guys want to see a real meme, go look up Shrek

 **Thor:** Oh I'm so sorry

 **Thor:** I thought this was going to be a good friendship

 **Thor:** But I believe we have issues we can't overlook

 **Party Pooper:** I plead the fifth on this

 **The Model:** uh hi guys

 **The Model:** maybe I can be of a bit of assistance here

 _The Model has change their name to_ "Don'tKermitSuicide"

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** THIS is the ultimate meme

 **Thor:** yeah that's some good shit right there

 **niNO:** language!

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** bitch

 **niNO:** blocked

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** wait unblock me

 **niNO:** unblocked

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** bitch

 **niNO:** I can't believe u betrayed me like this

 **niNO:** our bromance is dead

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** that's okay I have Ben now

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** we can get physical together

**Don'tKermitSuicide: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Thor:** as much as I'm here for science puns, I unfortunately have to do my homework from today

 **Party Pooper:** yeah I really need to start that too

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** oof yeah Father will kill me if I forget to do that

 **alYASSSS:** well it looks like we'll just have to show Ben the light tomorrow

 **alYASSSS:** pls don't forget to sleep

 **alYASSSS:** @Marinette @Adrien @Ben

 **niNO:** yeah seriously listen to Alya pls

 **niNO:** she's scary when ppl don't do what they say

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** don't tell me what to do 

 **niNO:** I'll bring back the bromance

**Don'tKermitSuicide: ...**

**Don'tKermitSuicide:** well goodnight everyone!

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** <3

 **niNO:** <3

 **Thor:** yea goodnight guys

 **Party Pooper:** night!

 **alYASSSS:** GOODNIGHT

 **alYASSSS:** and i'll know if u don't sleep :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I know it's all fluff, but I'll focus on updating the real story really really soon. Thank you reading and don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos! They really mean a lot and are greatly appreciated


	5. TGIF (Thank God It’s Flyday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye fluff hello angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the plot really beginnings! Thanks for sticking with it for this long and I hope you enjoy!

_Peter_

 

Five days in Paris, and Peter had already made more progress on his mission than he had ever made with his love life. He has befriended his target group (and learned the the superior meme was Kermit), seen an Akuma in action, and been accepted by Ladybug and Chat Noir. The only things he really hadn't made progress on was the reason behind the school’s targeting and the any information on Hawkmoth. Little did Peter know, he was about to get that info, but not in the way he wanted…

To celebrate the end of “Ben’s” first week, Alya decided they need to have a rematch Ultimate Mecha Strike III battle between Ben and Marinette. However, it needed to be on the best screen possible, so Peter found himself standing in front of the Agreste Mansion. Yea, Peter had quickly realized his new friend was loaded by how big Adrien’s eyes got when he saw things like hot pockets, but he didn't realize how rich he was until now. Gingerly, Peter ringed the elaborate doorbell.  

“Agreste residence." The woman who popped up on the screen looked dead inside, which was honestly a mood.

“Um, hi, I'm Ben, Adrien’s friend from school,” said Peter, proud that he didn't mess up his fake name for once. 

The woman nodded, still dead inside. “Acknowledged. Adrien is upstairs in his room. You may proceed inside.”

_Tony’s AI F.R.I.D.A.Y. has more energy than this women._

Yup, Black Widow was still in Peter's ear. 

Peter made his way inside the house, and once he was standing in the foyer, he realized he had no clue where Adrien’s room was. Thankfully, Adrien seemed to have a spider sense of his own and appeared at the top of the staircase.

“Hey, Ben, I just got everything set up in my room. Ready for some Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” 

 _Remember, you have to get intel while you're here_.

"Yes, Mom, will do." Peter said under his breath.

_Cut back that sass or I will cut you._

Yeah, Peter was too afraid to respond and just made his way up the stairwell.

In his short time knowing him, Peter had grown really close to Adrien. He had found a kindred spirit in him, someone else who had lost a parent figure. Both were incredibly lonely and, as Peter found out after texting Adrien, used humor to cover their pain. Peter had been surprised to realize how big of _nerd_ Adrien was. It had been great to talk in depth physics with someone his age. Still, there were a few surprising quirks with Adrien, none more obvious than when they stepped into his room.

“Dude, your room _stinks._ Like that's some really strong cheese smell I'm getting from _everywhere._ ” Peter pinched his nose, trying hard not to judge his friend too harshly.

Adrien blushed. “Yea, um, cheese is good for models?” 

But as a guy who dressed up in a spider suit and made quips, Peter found himself unable to question Adrien and just brushed it off. After getting over the smell, Peter was able to take in Adrien’s lavish room.

“Is that a _rock climbing wall?_ You gotta let me try it.”

Sure, there were other really cool things in the room, like a half court, two skateboard ramps, a Foosball table, a library and even a zip line, but what kind of wall crawler would Peter be if he didn't get excited by a rock climbing wall.

Adrien smiled. “Sure, just let me get the gear out of my closet.” But, before Adrien could get the gear, Peter was already halfway up it. “Whoa, how'd you do that so fast?”

Peter tried to come up with a good excuse, something that despite being a vigilante, he was terrible at doing. “Well, um, in New York, to be able to take the best, uh, picture of, um, Spider-man, I have to climb up stuff a lot.” Not his best lie, but nowhere near as bad as the time he said he was buying dog food when Aunt May didn't even own a dog.

Adrien bought the lie, which made Peter feel a little bad for taking advantage of his trusting nature. Five days in, and Peter and Black Widow still had no clue as to why Adrien had never been akumatized. Sure, he was good natured, but so was Nino, and he had been one of the first Akumas. There had to be something almost _miraculous_ about Adrien to keep him for giving into his dark emotions, especially considering how much that kid had on his plate. Peter barely managed to handle being a vigilante and a high school student, and yet Adrien was a high school student, model, fencer, piano player, and was studying another language. It was a miracle that kid hadn't had an everyday nervous breakdown. 

“Your butt looks nice from down here,” said Alya as she, Marinette and Nino walked through the doorway. Peter, while blushing, then dropped down, refraining from doing any flips that would of surely revealed his identity as the Amazing Spider-man to his new friends.

“Yea, didn't I tell you that my bro Adrien’s room was sick,” said Nino to the girls, eager to move the conversation away from his girlfriend admiring another dudes butt.

“Wait, this is your first time here as well?” 

“We were both outside for the Adrien, uh, birthday party, but that was it." Alya was obviously trying to avoid something in the past as she answered for both her and Marinette. Peter ignored Alya’s pause in that statement in favor of Marinette’s action. He noticed that Marinette had again tensed up around Adrien and needed Alya to speak for her. She was usually such a strong willed individual, like when she faced down Chloe, but there was something about being close to Adrien that made her lose her cool.

"I wonder what's up with Marinette and Adrien," Peter wondered under his breath, addressing Black Widow.

_God, how dense are you? It's because she likes him. Oh, what did I do to deserve this? I'm one of the best spies in the world, and here I am analyzing high school drama._

Marinette has a crush on Adrien. It explained all of her awkward behavior around the guy and how Alya was always trying to get the two together. Now, Peter gave himself another goal: get Adrienette together.

Nino cleared his throat. “Can we, uh, not mention the whole birthday party fiasco? Kinda brings up bad memories for me.”

_Oh, painful backstory. Now this may be interesting._

Adrien placed his hand on Nino’s shoulder in a sign of comfort, a familiar ring on it tugging on Peter’s subconscious. Peter probably stared at the ring a little too long, but if anyone questioned him, Peter would just say it's a Queens thing.

Just then, Adrien made a weird jerk, like there was something alive in his pocket. “I, uh, gotta go pee. Be right back.” Adrien then rushed off into the bathroom.

_Damn, no painful backstory. What a shame._

Peter looked at the others to decide what the appropriate way of responding was. Nobody looked phased by Adrien’s behavior.

“My man was homeschooled for most of his life with _Chloé_ as a his only friend. He kinda gets a pass on social interactions." Nino shrugged as he tried to support his best friend. 

If Peter could feel any sorrier about Adrien’s plight, he would of in that moment. But Adrien had handed Peter a chance to explore his house on a golden platter.

“Hey, um, I gotta go use the bathroom too, but I'm pretty positive I saw another just down the hallway.”  Nobody objected, so he made his way into the hallway, ready to find some answers.

\---

_Adrien_

 

“What was that for?” Adrien asked his Kwami once the bathroom door was closed.

“There's something off about that Ben Peterson kid, if that's even his real name."

“His real name?”

“C’mon kid, if _Ben Peterson_ is his real name, then American square cheese is real. Anyway, the whole time I've gotten this weird feeling off him, like something was fundamentally off about the dude. And after seeing him stare at your ring, I got it confirmed.”

“My ring?”

“Yea, your ring subliminally encourages people to look away from it. The only people who can look at it directly for extended periods of time are other miraculous users, until now.”

 “So there's no way Ben is a fellow miraculous user." That idea was hilarous to Adrien. There was no way that Ben, the kid who could quote every Vine ranging from "Two brooss chillin in a hot tub 5 feet apart cuz they're not gay" to "Freeshavaca", was a Miraculous user. He was way too normal and grounded to get involved in all this magical nonsense.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “I can sense other Kwami, and there's not one with him. So, yeah, for the first time in my long life, there's a person who no miraculous who can sense us. Yea, that may be a problem. My advice, keep the kid close, but not too close. And try to get him to slip up, cause he's as good at keeping secrets as you are.”

Adrien was going to defend himself from that last remark, but that’s when he realized something. “Oh crap, everyone thinks I was using the bathroom this whole time. I gotta go, Plagg.”

Adrien fumbled with the roll of toilet paper loudly to cover his tracks. For the desired effect, he flushed the toilet once and washed his hand. After Plagg flew back into his pocket, Adrien walked out, only to see Ben missing.

“What happened to Ben?” Adrien asked, feeling even more paranoid. 

Marinette of all people answered. “Ben said he needed to use the bathroom, so he went out into the hallway about the same time you went in.”

“Well since it's my house, I'm going to go make sure he didn't get lost or anything.” Adrien made his way out of his room, and everyone else followed him, not wanting to be alone in Adrien's room with that cheese smell any longer. 

They made their way through the house, until the reached a part Adrien hadn't ventured into for a long time: his mother’s wing. Adrien was about to have everyone turn around when the heard a loud thud above them, followed by the sounds of struggling. Everyone stood still, until the heard a Ben say, “You have a deal Hawkmoth.”  That's when everyone looked at each other and ran.

\---

_Peter_

 

What happened while Adrien was in the bathroom? A lot of shit went down.

"Okay, Widow, I'm exploring the house now. What should I look? A big flashing sign that says something like answers here?"

_Oh, I'm definitely going to need some vodka now if I have to listen to you narrate your adventures. Just look for anything out of the ordinary. I think even you can handle that._

After heading outta the room, Peter wandered around the huge house until, unsurprisingly, he got lost. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt his spider sense tingle, and Peter decided to follow it, as it was his only lead.

He made his way down a dimly lit hallway. His spider sense lead him to a locked door, which using a little of his proportional strength, popped right open for him. He found a winding staircase that led up to a private attic. It was dark, so he pulled out his phone for the flash. While looking at the screen, he discovered there was no service, which was strange for a Stark Phone. But hey, it meant he was given a break from Widow in his ear so there was plus.

He then made his way up the stairs.His spider sense was almost throbbing now, and upon reaching the top, he realized why.

He saw a man (was that Gabriel Agreste?) standing in front of a large stain window with hundreds of white butterflies fluttering around him. The man appeared to be in conversation with a small, purple, floating creature.

“But, Master, why keep this pointless crusade going? You should be spending time with your son Adrien, not wasting your life trying to get something that’s gone."

“Silence, Nooroo. I can spend my life doing what I want. The crusade of Hawkmoth is not done,” Gabriel Agreste paused, as if he sensed Peter's presence. Slowly, Gabriel turned around until his stone gaze met Peter.

“Oh holy shit." Suddenly, he was surrounded by butterflies on all sides. “Um, hello there Mr. Agreste. I'm Adrien’s friend, Ben Peterson. I'm gonna guess this isn't the bathroom, is it? Oh well, I'll just be going about my way.” 

As Peter turned to leave, he saw he couldn't get through the sea of wings. _Oh I am so screwed._

“Now, that's be reasonable and tell the truth. I can tell when people are lying to me and you, son, are lying. Now Let's be honest with each other. What is your name and true purpose?” 

Yep, he was screwed. "My name is Peter Parker, and I'm here under the jurisdiction of S.H.I.E.L.D. to collect information on the akuma attacks on Françoise DuPont, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and, uh, Hawkmoth.” Peter almost tripped over that last name, since was seeing the person who had to be Hawkmoth in the flesh.

“Whenever I embarked on my crusade, I didn't think a mere child would be the first to discover my identity. For that, I'll allow you one question, free of charge, before I deal with you.”

Peter gulped, and thought about his options. He reined in his ever present sarcasm, which was telling him to say “Why those shoes with _that_ shirt” and ask something relevant. Then, something dawned on him.  

“Why have you akumatized every student in your son’s class except him and one other girl?”

“Simply put, I never wanted Adrien to attend public school. However, despite my strongest attempts, nothing could make him change his mind. So, I assumed that if one day an attack so dangerous it left physical or emotional damaged occurred it would cause him to change his mind. Alas, I went through every student and Adrien still wanted to go to school. Although, I couldn't akumatize Marinette for some reason, but that's beside the point. No matter how dangerous I made the school, Adrien never wanted to return to homeschooling, so targeting the school had no really affect all things considered.”

After hearing that, Peter was fuming. “You mean to tell me, that you repeatedly endangered multiple teenagers, your son included, just because you didn’t like your son making his own decisions about his life?”

Gabriel scowled at Peter. “I don’t have to justify any of my actions to you. You have no idea what it is to be a concerned father.”

“Oh, please, being a parent means you care about your kid, and respect their decisions. I get that it must of been hard to lose your wi-” Peter was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

“ENOUGH! You’re too young to know anything about true loss,” Gabriel scoffed at Peter ( _or perhaps Hawkmoth would be more appropriate as he somehow managed to transform without him noticing_ ).

That was the line that made Peter snap. “You know NOTHING about me and what loses i’ve experienced. I lost both my parents and the most important man in my life. And that last one was my FAULT. I have had more pain in the last year than you ever had!” During this outburst, Peter was so caught up in his emotions he didn’t see a small, black butterfly land on him and fly into his webshooter, which was hidden under his long sleeves. 

Instead of lashing out at Peter for his outburst, Hawkmoth made a sly grin. “Ah, doesn’t it feel good to release all that anger? Would you like to have enough power to make sure no one ever hurt you in this way again?”

An inner battle emerged inside Peter, thanks to that little butterfly. His sense of right was being assaulted by the negative emotions which had been building since the death of Uncle Ben. Peter fell to floor with a thud, trying to resist the darkness. The two forces fought with all their might, but no feeling of righteousness could overcome the negativity fueled by angst, guilt, and grief. Peter found himself drowning in his negative emotions.

“Now, _Spidercide_ , are you willing to accept my power in return for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraclouses?” Hawkmoth, knowing very well the response he was going to get.

A wicked grin emerged on Peter’s face. “You have a deal Hawkmoth.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So read on! Remember, your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	6. Everyone Gets Caught in a Web of Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse and all the heroes suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's finally time for what I hinted in the tags: Akuma! Peter. I really hope you like this chapter and keep reading!

_Adrien_

Despite all of his dreams of just running down the hallway, he never imagined running from an akumatized version of his friend. Although he had no clue what set Ben off, he didn't have time to worry about it. He was more focused on getting Alya, Nino, and Marinette to safety. 

“Okay, guys, get in my room and press the red button under the light switch. That'll cause it to become a panic room." Adrien shoved Alya and Nino into his room. In his panic, he didn’t realize that Marinette was missing.

“Adrien, what about Marinette? And where are you going!” Alya screamed at him as he shut the door.

Oh crap _, Marinette._ “I'll go find her, and then head to my father’s office, which is another panic room. Now stay here and don't do anything stupid.” 

Adrien turned and ran until he knew he was out of any camera ranges. He knew Plagg would make sure all the recording from this time would be erased ( for a magical floating creature he was surprisingly good at deleting video surveillance ), but still, better safe than sorry. He couldn’t think of any conversation worse than his father finding out his double life.

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!” Upon those words, Plagg was sucked into Adrien’s ring, and Adrien, more like an anime character than a model, hit a pose. He was enveloped by a green light, and then the first part of his costume, his mask, was added with a swipe of his fingers. Next, his ears appeared, then followed by his leather suit. Last but not least, his tail was added, thus completing the ensemble.

He hoped he could kill time for his lady to appear. Chat had his finger crossed that Ben wouldn’t be that bad of akuma. He had seemed to be a pretty good natured guy, so how bad of villain could he be?

Unfortunately, Chat was about to be proven wrong.

\--- 

As he made his way back to his mother wing, he found not an akumatized Ben, or even Marinette, but an eerie silence. Dust covered all the painting on the walls, as his father felt it was unnecessary to have the maids waste their time in an unused area. Yet everything remained untouched, exactly how his mother had left it, as if Father was still waiting for Mom to walk through the door any day now.

Chat shook his head. He needed to get his head in the game and focus on the matters at hand. Then, the floorboard moaned. He twirled around, baton in hand, but was greeted by the sight of his lady. 

“How’d you get here so fast, tom cat,” Ladybug asked in a whisper, as if she could sense the danger in the air.

“I was prowling around, like all cats do, when I heard a loud noises coming from this house. Figured it had to be something real bad when the place went on lockdown mode. Hey, you didn’t happen to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng by chance? Her friends were pretty worried about her." 

Ladybug tensed, as if she was taken aback by his question. "Yeah, I made sure she got out of the house safely. Wouldn’t want any civilians to get caught in what I believe to be another akuma.”

Chat was impressed, and a bit stunned, at how quickly LB had read the situation. “What makes you say it’s an akuma?” he asked, not wanting to betray his identity.

“Let’s just say like spider-man, i’ve got a ladybug sense,” she said with a smirk. 

CLANG! Both heroes tensed and looked towards the metal vase which had fallen to the ground. Behind them, there was a rustle of movement. They turned, but whatever it had been had already moved. Just as Chat was opening his mouth to speak, a THWIP cut through the air, and Chat found himself with webbing covering his mouth.

“Now let’s see if I can make this _Chatty_ Kathy shut up from a minute,” said a voice from the shadows.

Thoughts raced through Chat’s brain as he used his claws to remove the webbing. This mysterious figure had to be the akuma, which meant it was Ben. What didn’t make sense was why Ben was using webs of all things in his evilized state. It reminded him a little too much of a certain web head who had arrived in Paris from Queens about the same time Ben did.

He then noticed the coloring of the webbing was different than that of Spider-man. Instead of being the traditional milky white one imagines for a spider, it was a mix of harsh reds and blues, resulting in a shade of purple that could only be compared to a bruise. Its consistency was also strange, kinda feeling like a sticker version of Silly Puddy in his hand.  

“Huh, you got my webbing off surprisingly quick. But don’t worry, you can have some more,” the voice ( _Ben? Spider-man?_ ) again taunted. Suddenly, both Chat and Ladybug were webbed to the wall, and the figure finally emerged from the shadows. In that moment, Chat Noir knew he was probably going to lose at least one of his nine lives before the day was through. 

It was Spider-man if he had decided to go full darkside. He had the same figure and motif as the hero, but the similarities ended there. His entire body was covered with the same material as his webs, save for a few locations. It somehow flowed across him, like a living slime. There was a mouth hole, but it was thinly covered by strands of webs. His fingers ended in sharp claws, ready to slit anything in his way. Where his lens for his eyes should have been was just a sea of black ink. Unlike the traditional costume, there was no actual webs incorporated into the design, yet a spider of sorts on the chest remained. This spider, however, was much more menacing. His movements were just like his suits, fluid and swift. 

While struggling against the webbing, not wanting to waste Cataclysm, Chat noticed one thing that confirmed this may be the worst akuma yet. On Ben’s wrist, there was one thing that stood out among the muted colors: a bright red and blue webshooter. The presence of this item ( which HAD to be where the akuma was ) meant one conclusion: Ben was Spider-Man.

Chat didn’t have time to process this, and instead hoped to distract the friend turned foe from Ladybug. “So, I’m dying to know, what made you _stick_ to that design choice. Cause personally, I think the whole dark, brooding look is kinda a bold fashion statement.”

The pawn of Hawkmoth moved closer to Chat. “You know, back when I was Spider-man, I used humor to cover up my fear. Now that I’m Spidercide, I have no need for such,”  Mentally, Chat congratulated him on finding a name stupider than Spider-man. Where'd it come from, the 90s?

"I was always afraid, because I was obsessed with all of my responsibility. "With great power comes great responsibility." Ha. See, my mistake came from putting emphasis on the "great responsibility." Instead, I should've been focusing on my "great power." Now how would you like to," Spidercide flicked the bell on Chat costume with his long, dark claw, "Help me test out what I can really do.”

Yup, Chat was so screwed. He had to face down an evil, powered up Avenger with probably more training than him and Ladybug combined. Everyone had those conversations about what if an Avenger turned bad; the heroes of Paris where about to face that reality.

Spidercide waltzed over to Ladybug and pressed his claw to her neck. He held his claw there for a second, and turn his head back to look Chat in the eye. If creepy snot monsters could smile, then the thing Spidercide then did with his mouth could be described like that. After ensuring he had Chat's attention, he then traced a straight line on Ladybug's neck, just barely drawing blood. He leaned into her, and whispered into her ear. Ladybug looked aghast at his comments and spit in his face. Insulted, he wiped off the salvia and took a step back.

“Now, now, now, that’s no way for a lady to behave. Let’s get to the official business. Yes, I need your miraculouses, but I understand how the hero brain works. You both would give up your own lives for those stupid things, but throw in the life of someone else and you’d sacrifice anything. So, who’s it gonna be?” 

He paused, and scratched his chin in thought, pausing for dramatic effect like any good supervillain would. “Well, for a little fact from an underappreciated science geek, spiders do eat ladybugs. So why not have natural instincts in my favor?” 

Spidercide began to use his webs to make a cocoon around Ladybug. He then picked it up and leered into Chat. 

“If you want your precious Lady back, you simply need to hand over your miraculous. However, it would be no fun to do it in this house with no audience. So, come meet me with a smile.” 

He then charged out the nearest window and busted into the outside world, cackling loudly.

Chat struggled to free himself, but this webbing was stronger than the little bit which covered his mouth. Seeing it as his only option, he yelled “CATACLYSM”.

Immediately, the feline hero was free of his bondage. He said a frantic “Claws in,” and Plagg came flying out of his ring. Adrien pulled a piece of cheese from out of pocket and thrusted it at his Kwami.

“Eat quickly, please. Ladybug needs me,” Adrien pleaded.

Plagg inhaled his cheese without any pleasure. “Kid, whatever you do, please don’t do something stupid.”

Adrien looked at Plagg with the same steel gaze his father used. “I’ll do whatever it takes to save my lady. Now, Plagg, Claws out!”

He got no joy from his transformation, and just as he was about to rush to find his lady, he realized he had no clue where Spidercide had taken her. He frantically thought through Spidercide’s last words, hoping to recall some kind of clue.

“Meet me with a smile, meet me with a smile, with a smile,” Chat muttered again and again. There had to be something hidden in that phrase. Ben was a foreigner, so he didn't know that many places in Paris. That meant it had to be some famous place. And that's when it hit Chat.

“Where's the most famous smile in all of Paris? The Mona Lisa at the Louvre.”

With his location at mind and his lady in his heart, Chat rushed off to save the love of his life.

 

\--- 

_Peter_

 

Peter was screaming.

Screaming in regret over giving into his dark desires. Screaming in sorrow over what he’s doing to his fellow heroes. Screaming in rage over what Hawkmoth was making him do.

But no scream escaped his lips.

Instead, he heard himself laughing as he webbed through Paris, but even that sounded like he was submerged in water. 

He fought to regain control of his body, but Hawkmoth grip was too tight.

“Oh, I’m not giving up control with you. You’re too powerful an Akuma." Hawkmoth's voice was the only coherent thing in this hellscape Peter was trapped in. 

Peter didn't care that his knew who the man behind the mask was. His only focus was to reclaim his body. The teenager was a marionette, being controlled by a force who wouldn't even dirty his own hands for his cause.

He had never hated a man more in this moment, and Peter knew that was his problem. How could he overcome his negative emotions when he was in such a state of rage. 

 _THUD._ Peter felt his body stop against some type of glass pyramid, perhaps the Louvre. He felt his hand stick Ladybug’s cocoon to the side, feeling so sorry for how his actions hurt the girl.

With whatever will his still had, Peter swore to  right every wrong committed by his hand. Peter promised, as he kept struggling against his own demons. He didn't care what Hawkmoth made him do, but Peter would fix everything.

 

\---

_Black Widow_

 

Natasha Romanov was stuck in the one state she hated being in: worry. After losing radio silence with Peter, she told herself it was probably just some small hole in the program that Tony overlooked by getting distracted by a model. However, once 30 minutes went by without a single sound from Peter, Natasha knew something was up. She flipped on the TV to see there was another Akuma. Unfortunately, there was.

"Coming to you live from the Louve we have the newest Akuma who's calling himself Spidercide. We are currently unaware of what's inside the cocoon next to him, but spectation is that it may be a person. We'll bring you more updates as events unfold."

"Dammit, Peter"

Natasha heard enough. It looked like Peter had really screwed up this time, and she was damn sure she was going to help get him out of this mess. Sure, maybe magic was little above her pay grade as an assassin, but that sure as hell didn't stop her in New York.

All things considered, Natasha really cared for the little shit. He was full of such enthusiasm about the job that Natasha herself never had. There was just this energy about the kid that made you like him.

Yes, she liked him, like a big sister and a little brother. The only reason she didn't show those feelings was because of the long list of bad things that happened to those who she cared about. Natasha was hoping to keep Peter off that list, but it looked that was pointless. 

Natasha proceeded to suit up, ready to save her fellow spider in arms.

\--- 

_Chat Noir_

 

As Chat arrived at the Lourve, he found little satisfaction in knowing he was right. However, it turns out Spidercide’s little clue had been unnecessary. The trail of chaos left behind was so extensive, from civilians webbed in horrrendous positions to countless property damage. Spidercide had truly left his mark on Paris. This only reinforced Chat Noir desires to save Ladybug and Paris from the clutches of this foes hands. Upon arrival at the Louvre, he got ready to implicate his plan.

Granted, most of his plan was freeing ladybug, but he also had come up with a way to deal with Spidercide. 

“Hey _Spidercide,_ let's have a little _Chat_ ,” he called up to the Akuma. Chat Noir spotted Ladybug’s cocoon at the top of the pyramid. He felt terrible for his lady, who had no way of using her lucky charm in the tight confines.

“Hello, little kitty, are you ready to hand over your miraculous?” Spidercide sniveled from above.

“I’d hand over anything for my Lady, including my ring. But first, can I ask you one thing?.” 

Spidercide shrugged, a common gesture looking foreign on the horrific figure. “Go ahead. All things considered, this is going so smoothly that it’s the least I can do. Being a villain is so much easier than a hero. I don't know why I didn't go evil a long time ago.” 

Chat took a deep breath and got ready to play his trump card. On the way, once he pushed aside his worrying for Ladybug, Chat tried to focus on what little he actually knew about Ben and how he could connect with the former Spider-man. One key figure came to mind.

“What would your uncle think of this?”

Spidercide paused, his inhuman suit included. “What did you say?” 

“You know, your uncle who raised you and taught you the difference between right and wrong. Cause from your description of your Uncle, Ben, I don't think he would approve. ” 

“Un-un-uncle Ben?” Spidercide sputtered out. “What do you know about my Uncle Ben?” Spidercide asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

Chat, not letting himself question why his uncle name was also Ben, focused on the task at hand. “Yea, from what you told me about him, he was a great guy who wouldn't be too happy that his nephew was hurting others.”

Chat crossed his fingers that Spidercide would be too focused on hearing his uncle mentioned to figure out Chat’s identity. For once, the black cat was lucky.

“My-my-my Uncle always told me that with gr-great power comes gr-great responsibility,” Spidercide said, still immobilized. “An-and after his death, I promised to honor that.” Spidercide fell to his knees. He looked up. 

“Please, _help me,_ ” he said. His face broke through the goo that was his costume, showing a broken Ben Peterson, with tears glistening in his eyes.

Chat pitied him and just added what he was about to do to the list of things to apologize for. He wasn't going to let this opportunity be passed up.

Chat punched Ben in the face.

Justifiably, the feline hero need to have Spidercide out of the picture for just a minute to save Ladybug. While Ben was reeling from the punch, Chat Noir dashed off to free his lady. 

\---

_Peter_

 

Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben. Ben. BEN.

His name cut through the chaos of Peter’s mind. His name was a reprieve from all the bad thought plaguing Peter. His name was a rope which Peter could use to pull himself out of the darkness.

Uncle Ben would have been so ashamed of him. His uncle had be a simple man, but a firm believer in right vs wrong. Ben had one constant quote: “With great power comes great responsibility.” Boy, had Peter really screwed that one up.

Never had he been so happy to be punched in the face. The dark part of Peter were so shocked that Peter could finally grab an upper hand.

“Leave. Me. Alone.” Peter cried out. He felt Spidercide peel off of him. Soon, he found himself face to face with his inner demons. The only connections left was at his wrist.

“Alrighty, if I have to fight myself, so be it,” Peter said as he got to his feet. He hit a fighter's stance and prayed that soon either Ladybug or Chat Noir could aid him.

\---

_Ladybug_

 

Being in the cocoon _sucked._ With her arms pinned by her sides, she had no way of using her yo-yo or lucky charm to free herself. Thus, she was trapped on Spidercide’s horrible ride across the city.  

All she knew was that eventually he stuck her against something, and then nothing. No sound. No movement. No light. Ladybug thanked all her spots that she wasn't claustrophobic.

Still, anyone would begin to panic in that scenario. Just as she was about to the grim reality of her situation, succumb to panic, she heard a voice yell, “Cataclysm!” Swiftly, the webbing encasing her dissolved, and she was met with the smiling grin of Chat Noir.

“Happy to get you out of this _sticky_ situation, My Lady,” Chat was full of relief, but then it turned serious.

“Look, here’s what you missed. Our Akuma is a guy named Ben Peterson, aka Spider-man. I'm not sure why he's been akumatized, but he seems to be fighting it. Like, I've never seen someone resist an Akuma like him. We can defeat him, but we need to focus on his Uncle, cause that seems to be working.”

Ladybug assessed the situation, and saw something strange on the ground. Ben was struggling against his Akuma suit. He had broken free of it everywhere, except for his right wrist. His clothes were strangely untouched. The only sign of his longevity of his struggle was how far the tears had streamed down his face.

“Okay, Ladybug, Chat Noir, any minute a little help would be greatly appreciated,” Ben called out. “I'd really like this thing off my wrist.”

Chat looked at a surprised Ladybug. “I guess when I punched him in the face, it gave Ben the opportunity to overcome the Akuma. Let's go help.” 

The heroes hoped of the side of pyramid, rushing over to Ben. Ben moved his wrist to where Ladybug could grab the small device of his wrist. Pulling with all her might, the device popped his wrist. Ben was freed. Quickly, Ladybug threw it on the ground, and Spidercide vanished as the Akuma flew it out. 

“Thanks,” Ben said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Chat Noir went to check his pulse and gave Ladybug the thumbs up that he was alive.

Quickly, Ladybug de-evilized the butterfly and rushed through her phrases. She didn't want a repeat of Stoneheart. Nobody wanted a repeat of Stoneheart. When she was about to use her miraculous ladybug, she realized she had a small problem.

“Uh, Chat, I didn't use my lucky charm. I guess I just make one now? LUCKY CHARM!” A Spider-man action figure colored like Ladybug fell into her hands. She didn't waste time to ponder it and immediately threw it back in the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” Instantaneously, a swarm of ladybugs righted all the damage done by Spidercide. Ladybug hesitantly picked up the reformed webshooter, unsure of what to do with it. 

 _BEEP._ Ladybug glanced over to Chat Noir and saw that he only had to paws remaining on his ring. “You go ahead and leave, Chat. I'll take Ben to some place safe.”

“Whatever you say, My Lady." 

Just as he was turning away, Ladybug asked, “Chat, were you actually going to give up your miraculous for me?”

“Of course, Ladybug. I'd sacrifice anything for you.” 

Once those words, Chat Noir rushed off, leaving Ladybug alone her thoughts and an unconscious body. Before her own miraculous wore off, she picked up a Ben and headed off towards a certain bakery in Paris. She needed to have a little talk with the recently revealed web head.

\---

 _Natasha_  

 

She arrived too late. By the time she got to the Lourve, the fight was already over and all the damage had been fixed by Ladybug. However, Peter was no where to be found.

"Excuse me, officer, but what happened to the poor Akuma victim?" Natasha hadn't had time to put on her costume, so she looked like just another tourist on her motorcycle. 

"Oh, I say Ladybug swing off with him. Why do you ask?"

"I'm a- a family member of the victim."

"Well, if that's the case, then if you gave us your contact information, then we'll keep you updated on the ongoing events. Here," the red haired officer turned around to grab and clipboard, "Just write it down here and- you're gone. Huh."

Natasha disappeared into the crowd, knowing the cop was a dead end. If Peter was with Ladybug, that meant he was in good hands, more experience in dealing with this shit than she was. Natasha decided the best thing she could do was go back to Tony's place and have an ice pack ready for whenever Peter got back.

 


	7. Revealing information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Peter have just a few things to clear up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's a little short (and a little late) because life has been crazy busy. On a positive note, I’ve really tried to improve my grammar in this one, and will slowly be editing previous chapters as well. Also, updates will be more occurring and regular from here on out. Enjoy!

_Peter_

 

If you want to wake up with a feeling of being run-over by a freight train, then Peter would highly recommend getting possessed by an akuma. If that is a feeling you’d like to avoid, then maybe akuma possession isn’t for you.

Memories of his time as Spidercide rushed through his head. Peter tried to sort through them but they were barely coherent. He vaguely remember himself taunting Ladybug and Chat Noir at the Agreste Manor and then something happening at perhaps the Louvre. There was one extremely important detail involving Hawkmoth that he couldn’t remember, but he brushed it off, hoping he would recall it later.

Groaning, Peter sat up. He looked around the room, and adjusted his glasses, which miraculously survived the battle. The nightlife of the Paris shimmered through the window. After noticing the overwhelming pink color scheme of the room, Peter concluded he was in Marinette’s room. What he had no clue about was how he got there.

“Hello? Marinette?”He climbed out of the bed, muscles sore from the previous battle. So much for Ladybug’s powers fixing everything. He was about to make his way downstairs when Marinette appeared from the trapdoor.

“Oh thank goodness, you’re up. I was getting nervous that being an akuma had left permanent damage."

“Has that ever happened before? An akuma leave permanent damage?” 

“Well, no, but there’s always a first time for everything. How are you feeling?”

"Like I just sucker punched by the incredible Hulk. Is this a normal feeling after having your body hijacked by a supervillain?”

Marinette looked to the ground, in the way Peter did when he wanted to not reveal everything he knew. “You’re the first to have any physical after effects, but I may have a theory about why that is. It involves your, uh, extra curricular activity.”

“Let’s address the spider in the room. Yes, I, Peter Parker, am Spider-Man. I’ve been wearing the webs for about eleven months now. Any further questions can be asked after a few of my own. One, how did I get to your room, and two, how did you figure out my identity?”

The dark-haired girl shifted her weight and avoided looking Peter in the eyes as she began her response. “Ladybug and I are friends of sorts. I’ve helped her out before, and after the battle, she had no idea where you lived and-”

Seeing that Marinette was clearly lying, Peter cut her off. “Alright, as a practiced liar, I know a lie when I see one. You’re giving off every tell that a person is lying. So what’s the truth?”

As she raised her gaze to met Peter’s, all the unease had left Marinette’s face. “Seeing how I now know your identity, I guess it’s only fair you know my mine. I’m Ladybug.”

\---

_Marinette_

Whenever Marinette imagined revealing her identity for the first time, the top people who came to mind had been her parents, Chat Noir, Alya, or even Adrien. Never had she expected it to a semi-famous superhero from New York, but life screwed all her planning awhile ago.

No matter who she imagined, she always expected to shock the person. When Be- Peter just shrugged and said “Okay”, Marinette was a little let down.

“What do you mean, okay? I just shared with you the biggest secret of my life and that's all you have to say?”

“Look, Marinette, you being Ladybug isn't actually that far-fetched of an idea. I mean, the fact you ran off to the bathroom right as an akuma attack started? Pretty fishy if you ask me. Also, it explains why Hawkmoth could never akumatize you, seeing how your miraculous most likely protects against that.”

Tikki then flew out. “You’re exactly right, Peter!”

THUD. Marinette smirked as Peter hit the ground, finally getting the reaction she was wanting.

“What. The. Heck. Is. That?” Peter sputtered out.

The little pink creature flew over to the very stunned teen and extend her tiny hand. “Hi! My name is Tikki and I’m Marinette’s Kwami.”

Baffled, Peter made a time out sign with his hands. “Okay, let’s just assume I know nothing about any of this weird magical crap going on. Can someone please explain stuff to me so I can stop thinking I finally had my mental breakdown.”

Tikki spoke up again, saving Marinette from explaining things she barely grasped. “I’m a god who has existed since before mankind. Basically, I embody all the good luck in the world and my powers are the reason Marinette can become Ladybug.”

“That’s just the cliffnotes, right? Cause I have the feelings there’s a lot of details which got left out of that, but I honestly don’t care at the moment. Why was my reaction to having a supervillain hijack my body worse everyone else? Is my luck honestly just that bad?”

Tikki seemed to ponder something, and then flew even closer to Peter. “Well, Peter, if you don’t mind me asking, are you fully human?”

Again, Marinette was surprised. Before Marinette could say anything about how absurd that question was, Peter ran his finger through his hair and muttered something under his breath. Tikki and Marinette waited for him to speak up, and then he cleared his throat. “I’m, uh, only about fifty percent human, max. See, unlike having a cool, magical god to give me my powers, I was bite by a freaking spider while on a field trip. After dealing with a very awkward transition, which involved me breaking a desk, falling asleep at inappropriate times, and feeling like I had a nuke shoved up my ass, I developed the proportional strength, speed, etc, of a spider. Thanks to my amazing scientific knowledge and access to Tony Stark’s lab, I was able to analyze my own DNA, and I realized my DNA was now freaking spider DNA in multiple spots. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg for how much my powers have screwed me up.”

Honestly, Marinette had no clue how to respond to that, so she just let Tikki handle all the talking. “With our powers, it certain effects on humans that don’t occur with animals. It’s like how people can’t figure out a miraculous users identity or remember anything from being akumatized. It’s the animal part in you that makes you immune to this. Should you come across any other types of magic in your life, expect it to affect you differently.”

“Great, as if I was already enough of a freak show, now I can add this info to my resume as well. Peter Parker, science whiz, menace of New York, and screwed over by magic in a different way than everyone else.” He frowned and then continued talking. “Look, I should probably being leaving now. There’s no way your parents would ever approve of some foreign guy in your bed without them knowing, so I’ll just leave now.”

As he stood up, Marinette looked him over. “Are you honestly feeling good enough to head home?”

“Yea, I’m staying at Mr. Stark’s Paris apartment, and its got the best medical care probably in the city. And- oh shit! Black Widow is gonna kill me."

"Black Widow? You mean she's head with you in Paris?"

"Well, yeah, do you think the Avengers would send a minor to a foreign country without adult supervision? Well, I should probably web back there so I can get killed in person."

“Are you seriously going to web after just surviving basically a demon possession?”

“I mean, yea? I've suited up with a broken arm before. Yay healing factor though. I'll be a-okay with like a couple thousand calories and some sleep tonight.”

Marinette hit her hand on her forehead. “You need food and we're above a bakery. You can eat the ones I've already brought up and I'll get you some more.  Give me a few minutes. I'm sure Black Widow would understand."

She went downstairs, fingers crossed that she wouldn't wake up her parents at this ungodly hour. Thank goodness for them being heavy sleepers. Once she was in the kitchen, she grabbed a variety of foods, from rolls to cookies. She piled it all on a large silver tray and made her way upstairs. When she walked into her room, she saw Peter’s face light up.

“Seriously, you don't have to do this. I really don’t want to be a bur-” Peter was saying as Marinette cut him off.

“From personal experience, I know that running from rooftops makes a person hungry. And going off the amount of calories you said you needed, I'm gonna guess that you've got a heightened metabolism. So please, eat.”

Nobody had ever eaten her parents food faster than Peter. Nobody. In under 5 minutes, all the food was gone. After taking his last bite, he immediately began to take his shirt off, which kinda alarmed Marinette.

“Um, no offense Peter, you're a great dude but I'm kinda into someone else.”

“Seriously, Marinette? What do you think this is, some badly written fanfic? I usually wear my spidey suit under my real clothes. You of all people should understand that.”

“Well, actually, that's not how my costume works. With a certain phrase, Tikki goes into my earrings, and my suit appears.”

As he put on his gloves and mask, Peter complained. “Are you freaking kidding me? I made my first costume myself, which was total crap. Now, I'm mooching off Mr. Stark for all my costumes, but I'd still have to patch it up from time to time.”

Marinette again smirked at Peter"Well, would you like to see something cool then? Seeing as how you already know my identity and everything, I think its fine if you see me transform. Tikki, spots on!” Instantly, her transformation occurred. Once it was over, Marinette assumed that Peter’s mouth was open under his mask. “Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get you home."

  
Together, the two heroes hopped out of the window and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my mess and as always please leave kudos and comment!


	8. A Better Cattitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as this day has been, it's still not over as Chat Noir drops by Tony Stark's apartment to have a chat with Peter. 
> 
> Bonus: background between Tony Stark and Adrien Agreste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry for the slow update with this fic. If you've read any of the other fics I've posted recently, I've mentioned some writers block I was dealing with. However, I finally got over it and got another chapter down. Yes, I'm aware it's another slow chapter, but the next chapter will finally have action again. I hope you enjoy it!

_Chat Noir_

  
So, how was Adrien dealing with the after effects of the whole spidercide thing? Not well. As he tried to fall asleep, the image of Ladybug being captured kept replying in his head. The idea that his Lady could have been have been hurt when he was suppose to be waiting her back was unthinkable to him.  Once he accepted he wouldn't be getting any sleep, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and went out to some solo patrolling.

Despite enduring a horrendous Akuma attack just a few hours ago, the city slumbered quietly. His Lady's miraculous cure had erased most of the damage wrought by Spidercide, save a few webs that dissolved on their own after an hour. Very few people walked along the dimly lit streets, with only a handful of car dotting the usually busy roads. Night was Chat's favorite time in the city, because it gave him something he desperately craved: peace. The was a sense of the city that only was known under the moon, something that was denied to Chat in his daily life what with school and modeling. It gave him a chance to truly appreciate life, and to think clearly. So, he patrolled the city alone, not sure of what to do. 

Well, what he really should do was go and check on Ben. That had been one of the toughest akumas yet, and the way Ben had fought back seemed to have taken a toll on him. But, Chat had no clue as to where he lived. However, it seemed like luck was on his side tonight.

As he was patrolling the nicer side of town, he noticed two figures in red on top of a rooftops. And unless there was a new fashion trend to wear spandex late at night, it could only be Ladybug and Spider-man.

“Hey guys, wait up for me!” Chat cried out, but it was useless. They had already gone inside the building using the rooftop access. The feline hero landed on the rooftop, thinking he had no chance of getting in until he recognized where he was: Uncle Tony’s apartment.

  
\---

Tony Stark was a man who Adrien had only met a few times but made a major impression on him. The first time Adrien had met Tony, he was a little more than eight year olds. Tony had hired Gabriel Agreste to personally design, and assumed that he could just drop by the Agreste Mansion any time he'd like during the process. So, it was during one of these drop bys that Tony met Adrien.

“So, you're the squirt, huh? Don't look that much like your old man. That's probably a blessing more than curse. Believe me, I would know,” Tony told the eight year old who was half hidden behind his father.

“Mr. Stark, you are not to address my son in that matter."

“Look, Gabby, I've told you, call me Tony. And you,” Tony crouched down to Adrien's level, so he could look him in the eye, “Can call me Uncle Tony, cause you're my second favorite Agreste. Now where's my first?”

“If you're referring to my wife, then she's on a photo shoot right now. Which is something you would be aware of if you actually called ahead and scheduled an appoint. I wasn’t need to supervise this one, so I decided to take some time off with Adrien, expecting a calm, work free after-” Tony quickly cut Gabriel off.

“Perfect! That means you can focus on my suit. Now, why you get those sketches and I'll entertain the little tot for you. He’ll be just fine in my hands. Pepper calls me a child all the time, so I'm perfect for this.”

Gabriel lowered his gaze towards Tony and then sighed, accepting that Stark was going to be difficult no matter. Once Gabriel has left the room, Tony turned towards Adrien, a seriousness over taking him.

“Alrighty, look here kid. You're like what, eight?”

After Adrien nodded, Tony continued on.

“Okay, so that means by now you're smart enough to realize your relationship with your parents isn't going to be a normal one. I see a lot of me and my old man’s relationship in yours, which is honestly pretty worrisome. So let me get a few things cleared up. Yes, there's always going to be this pressure that you're not good enough, but let me tell you what I wished I had been told when I your age. You, Adrien Agreste, are better than your father will ever know. Now, I hear old Gab coming back, so that's just pretend I was telling you about the crazy, like really crazy, stupid hot lady I met last night.”

Adrien again nodded as Tony loudly began to describe Becky, which alarmed Gabriel immensely. As Adrien was being ushered out of the room, he looked back and saw Tony give him a wink.

That had been the first time Adrien met Tony Stark, and although there had been many other meetings over the years, the only other truly memorable one was their last meeting, a few weeks after his mother had disappeared.

The boy had been on break during a daylong photo shoot when he felt a rock hit in the back of the head. He turned, and saw Tony Stark in a hoodie and cap, as if he was trying to disguise himself. Tony motioned for Adrien to get over there, so Adrien did.

"Uncle Tony, what the heck are you doing here?” Yes, due to consistent persistence on Tony’s part, the nickname stuck.

Tony cleared his throat and began to talk. “I, uh, wanted to give you my condolences about your mother. Celine was one of the best women, and I promise, you've got all of my resources to look for her. I'm really sorry that I didn't drop by sooner but you know, there was that whole New York fiasco, and then extremists, and then the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., and- and I'm making this about me.”

He stopped, though for a moment, then continued on. “Okay, I know Gabriel, and I also know the only thing keeping him from working you to the bone was Celine. So, it if ever becomes too much, you can crash at my apartment. The code is 121691. Just punch it in and my place is yours. Don't let you old man control your life forever, okay? Well, I gotta go, cause technically since I've become Iron Man, Gabriel says I'm not suppose to be around you, which I have no clue as to why. Bye kid.”

And with that, Tony pulled a disappearing trick and left Adrien alone with his emotions and way out if he ever truly needed it. Truth be told, if Plagg hadn't arrived when he did, Adrien would of most likely ended up at Tony’s house. Still, the number never truly left Adrien’s mind.

  
\---

Chat Noir was snapped out of memory lane by the sound of a window opening up below him. He looked and saw Ladybug leaping into the night. Sadden that he was too late to talk to his lady but still wanting to check on his friend, Chat Noir went up to the door and typed in the passcode, 121691. Once entered, he turned the handle and made his way inside the apartment.

  
\---  
_Peter_

  
Peace and quiet. That's all he wanted now that Ladybug had experienced a fangirl moment with Black Widow. See after the whole spidercide incident, instead of being upset at Peter, Widow seemed like she was actually considered at check Peter for any serious injuries. Once she decided nothing was too bad, she left Peter alone in the living room, obviously sensing he wanted to mop in his feelings for a bit. He knew tomorrow he was due a little conversation about all the shit that when down, but now what's the time for that.

Just some good old alone time. Sadly, whenever he heard the door open, he knew this wouldn't be the case. Hastily, Peter threw on his mask, hoping whoever it was wouldn't be able to identify him from the back of his head.

Sighing, he turned from the window that Ladybug had just left from to see who had entered the room. He braced for a fight and was so relieved once he saw it was just Chat Noir. Peter pulled off his mask, cause the chat was already out of the bag with the whole secret identity with Chat Noir knowing. And so, Peter responded the only way a normal person would: "How the FUCK did you get into this apartment."

In response, Chat got flustered and tried to sputter out a response. “Well, you see, it’s kinda a funny story. I, uh, may sorta have the, uh, access code for the apartment, given to me by, uh, Tony Stark himself?”

In a day of twist and turns, it seemed like life wasn’t done punching Peter in the gut just yet. All in all, it wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen to Peter today, but it like a four of the crazy scale.

“So you mean to tell me you’re somehow close enough to Mr. Stark that he gave you his access code, something he told me when I got here only thing people knew, him, Black Widow, Miss Potts, and one other dude who it was “above my paygrade to know about”.”

“Oh yeah, and why would Spider-man be staying at Uncle Tony’s apartment?”

Honestly, the word Uncle just happened to slip out. Immediately, Chat covered his mouth and had the same expression on his face that Peter did when he ate one too many burritos: regret.

“Uncle Tony? Okay, I was going to explain why I’m here, but seriously, Uncle Tony? You gotta dish out the gossip. Don’t tease and not tell, Chat.”

Peter could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea of revealing personal information, so Peter decided to do something a little out of character and get serious for a moment. Yeah, it truly was a day full of surprises.

“Believe me, I understand how difficult it is to reveal stuff about your personal life when behind the mask, but superhero honor, I won’t tell anyone. In fact, I swear on both Thor’s hammer and Hulk’s pants that I won’t tell a soul.”

Maybe Peter didn’t filter out all the his wit and humor, but hey, that’s his defense mechanism. After a minute of consideration, Chat sighed and said, “After all you’ve been through today, I guess you have the right to now. So, in my other life, my father is a big deal. Like, a big enough deal that many times over the years Uncle Tony has come to Paris just for my father to work on his suits. Add in that my mom is-”

On the word is, Chat paused and corrected himself. “-was good friends with him, Tony Stark was kind of the goofy uncle I’d always wanted. And after my mom’s, uh-”

  
Again, Chat had to pause to search for the right word. “After my mom’s disappearance, he gave me his access code in case Father ever became too overbearing and I couldn't handle modeling again. And that’s the mess of Chat Noir’s life. Hope you enjoyed hearing that, Ben.”

  
So many different facts about Chat’s life slipped out during that, and suddenly the pieces fell into place. Despite his limited knowledge of the people of Paris, Peter wanted to believe that he'd lucked out and actually knew who Chat Noir was in his social life. He decided to screw it and test to see if he was right.

“So, Adrien, after that lovely explanation, I'd guess owe you a bit of an explanation. First off, my name’s Peter Parker, not Ben Peterson.” Peter ripped off his mask, waiting for Chat to realize what he said.

"Okay, I can get use to call you Peter but-” Then it hit him. “Shit. Did you say Adrien?”

“Dude, you don't do that great of job keeping your identity a secret. Like, it's pretty obvious. The puns, fencing skills, constant modding poses. If there wasn't magic protecting your identity I'm sure all of Paris would know by now.”

“You know about my magic?”

“Yeah, I just had little chat with Ladybug and she explained something. I mean, I webbed out of there more confused than I was before, but hey, it's been that kind of day.”

“I totally forgot to ask how you are. Being akumatized is a really serious thing. What caused it anyway?”

Peter tried to respond but then his words failed him. The moments leading up to his time on the dark side were shrouded in a fog he just couldn't shake. Visions rushed through his head, of a dark, dimly lit room with white butterflies everywhere with a man in the center of the room. He attempted to describe what happened.

“Well, I remember exploring your house, when I entered some dusty part. My spider-sense then led me to a secret stairwell, which took me to some room filled with white butterflies, with a stained glass window. And there was a man in there. There was some kind of argument between us that made me so upset I was akumatized. And that's it.”

“Who was the guy in the room?” Chat asked.

Suddenly, it hit Peter who that man was: Gabriel Agreste. Which meant that Gabriel was Hawkmoth. Which meant that Hawkmoth was Chat Noir's father. Talk about a Star Wars moment. It was kinda a big deal, big enough that Ladybug should be here too for the announcement.

“I- I think I know, but I want Ladybug to be here too. Can we talk tomorrow night, 7:30 at the Eiffel Tower?”

With a nod, Chat said, “Sure thing Peter. I'll try to reach out to Ladybug for you.”

 “Don't worry, I've got her number.”

Chat looked more shocked at that than anything else that was said today. “Oh, uh, okay then, looks like I'll just be leaving then. Hope you are feline better tomorrow!”

With those words, Chat made his way out of the apartment, leaving Peter to think over all the twist and turns of the day. But before he could really get his head straight, Peter passed out on the couch, still in his webs. Besides, there would be plenty of time tomorrow before 7:30 to figure everything out. And so, exhausted from the trials of the day, Peter fell asleep semi peaceful, blissfully unaware of how things were about to get so much worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to have the next chapter up in at least two weeks, but you never know, life may screw up my plans. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and look forward for the rest to come.  
> As always, please remember to leave kudos and comments! Both are greatly appreciated!


	9. Black Widow, the world's greatest spyder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with some Natasha love, ends with a reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you guys for all the nice feedback on the last chapter. Also, I just found out what subscriptions are, and I can't believe people actually want to be updated when my nonsense is posted. So thanks for that. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, you're almost to we're the plot really picks up

_Peter_

To say Peter slept like the dead would be an understatement. Thank goodness it was a Saturday morning, so there was no need to get up at the ass crack of dawn. When 12:30 rolled around, Peter finally got up, awoken by the smell of breakfast of all things. Groggily, he stumbled into the kitchen to find Black Widow scrambling eggs, the bacon already done.

“Well look who finally decided to join the living. Figured food was the only was the only way to get your ass up.”

Skeptically, Peter grabbed a plate and sat down by the kitchen table. “So, you can cook?”

She paused for a moment and rolled her eyes. “You really want to ask that to the person who can and will burn your eggs?”

“Point made.”

Out of fear, Peter surprisingly shut up until his plate was packed to the brim. Once he knew his brunch was secure, he felt safe enough to speak up again.

“So, what's the real reason behind the nice meal. Cause you don't strike me as the domestic type.”

With a sigh, Widow sat down close to Peter. Not strangle close, but more like within almost instant death if shot with a gun. So, needless to say, Peter was on edge.

“Look, kid, yesterday, when the whole spidercide thing went down, I got worried. Worried that I'd lose another person to the job. Worried that something awful happened to you. Worried that on my watch, I let a teenager got possessed a demon and there was nothing I could do. If something serious and permanent had happened to you, well, I don't need any more red in my ledger.”

That was the most emotion Peter had seen from Widow. Ever. While the rational part of his brain was in shock, his sense of humor took over.

“Awe, Widow, you do have heart.”

A smirk erupted on Widow’s face. “Watch it punk, unlike Tony there's no solid proof that my heart exists, so don't go spreading rumors that you can't back up.”

“Was that a joke? A joke that was poking fun at yours truly? I can't believe you just spun a joke. Get it? Cause I'm a spider, you're a spider, spiders spin webs.”

Widow simply rolled her eyes at his pun and stole a piece of bacon off Peter’s plate. The conversation then didn't pick back up until the plate had been cleared. Then, things took a more somber turn. As she washed the dishes, Widow got deathly serious.

“Okay kid, listen up. I need a full description of what happened yesterday. Don't leave out any details, no matter how bad. I know it's all still fresh in your mind, which is why we have to have this conversation now.”

Peter nodded. “Sure, but please, no questions until the end, cause this is a hell of a story.”

And with that, Peter began to share what exactly went one yesterday.

\---

_Natasha_

Damn. The poor boy really went through a whole lotta messed up shit the day before. Natasha had plenty of her own rotten experiences, but man, nobody deserves to experience something that extreme in such a short period of time.

Yes, Natasha finally decided to let Peter see some of her emotions. In her defense, she had plenty of reasons to be closed off, from her most recent love disappearing and her first, well, that was a whole different story. The red room had taught her to feel no emotion, and so, no emotion she felt. Still, some crept in from time to time. Natasha felt a big sister bond with the boy, because who wouldn't be drawn in by his enthusiasm?

At first, his naïveté repulsed Natasha. Before the infamous airport battle in Germany, the boy was nothing but pure nerves, bouncing off the wall and spitting jokes left to right. His enthusiasm was so raw, and Natasha gave him one, maybe two real tragedies until he lost that forever. And there was no way in hell she wanted to be a part of that.

That's why whenever Tony approached her for this mission her response was just “No”. An answer he wouldn't accept.

“Tasha, baby, hear me out.” He had tracked her down to the training room just a few days before they approached Peter.

“No, I will not be your personal babysitter. Go find someone else.”

With a sigh, Tony leaned against a nearby punching bag. “Okay, but here's the problem. I really like the little spiderling, and I don't want to send him to a foreign country with a total stranger. So that means my pool for supervisors, NOT glorified babysitter, is kinda limited to the avengers who, well, you know which ones. Rhodey’s a no go for obvious reasons, T’challa is kinda the king of the richest nation in the world, and I'm too high profile to supervise.”

“And Vision?”

“Nobody deserves to be stuck with Vision’s cooking. Nobody. Look, you'll be getting a free trip to Paris, get to stay in my apartment, and all you have to do is a little surveillance and supervision. That's it.”

Natasha sighed. “You knew from the second you walked in the room I was going to say yes.”

Thus Natasha had been whisked into Tony’s nonsense. Before, she promised herself she wouldn't get attached to Peter. But when she looked at his never fading optimism even after all that had been done to him, she realized how wrong she was. Being possessed by an Akuma hadn't dimmed his sunshine, as he told his story packed to the brim with sarcasm and jokes. Once Peter was done and Natasha knew the full the extent of what happened the previous day, there was only one thing she could think to say.

“You gonna eat the last of your eggs?”

She could tell Peter was shocked by the nonchalant statement after a story involving magic, an evil fashion designer, and extreme dramatic irony.

“That's all you have to say. That's it. No follow up questions, no need for clarification, nothing?” Asked a very stunned Peter.

“Kid, when you're in this business for as long as I am, it takes a something huge to surprise you. A giant world eater could come down from the sky tomorrow and I wouldn't blink twice. And I'm all honesty, you did a solid job retelling it.”

The boy’s eyes widened at the compliment. “So what comes next? What should I do?”

A real smile came from Natasha. “It's your mission, I'm just the supervisor. Whatever decision you make, I'll back you up. Now, I’ve got a phone call to make.”

And so she left a stuttering Peter in the kitchen. “Um, yeah, I'll, uh, make sure my plan to meet up is still good. Thanks, um, for, um, the advice.”

Chuckling, Natasha made her way to the guest bedroom and pulled out her off the grub burned phone with only one number programmed on it. She looked down and knew she had to call him. Peter was in over his head, and the amount red tape Tony would have to go through to mobile a force would make calling him pointless. There was only one person who Natasha could count on.

“Hey there, old timer, can't believe you can actually work a phone.”

\---

_Peter_

Holy crap, Black Widow actually showed emotion. Emotion. Yep, this proved there was something weird about Paris. He tried to brush his awkward interaction and focus on sending a text to both Marinette and Adrien. Sure, he could use the secret special spidey phone, but it was kinda obsolete considering they all knew each other identities.

Well, Peter was just assuming that Marinette and Adrien knew each other's, but how weird would it be if they were partners and had no idea? Besides, they're not that good at keeping secrets. Peter was kinda disappointed that it took him as long as it did. And so, he made a group chat, just him, Marinette, and Adrien.

No bad could come from that, right?

Wrong.

He sent the text, and waited for a response.

 **Thor:** hey ppl, didn't die in my sleep. not 2 bruised but u will see that later

 **Party Pooper** : that’s gr8 but what meeting???

 **Don'tKermitSuicide** : Congrats on not dying but I’ve got no clue the meeting you're talking about?

Peter was a little confused about the denial of the meeting, but hey, maybe they didn't like talking about they're double life over text. Whatever the case, Peter kinda had to clear things up.

 **Thor:** whoops sry got my hit head a little too hard. forgot that science club was back in NYC

 **Don'tKermitSuicide:** You're fine. Rest up some more and get better, okay?

 **Party Pooper** : go sleep some more, u kinda need it

 **Thor** : thnks guys

Not his best cover up, but not his worst. Besides, everything would be cleared later.

\---

_Marinette_

When her phone went off, she didn't think too much of it until she saw who was in the text thread: Peter and Adrien. It was especially strange considering it vaguely referenced their meeting later, something Adrien didn't need to know about at all. Marinette had no clue what possessed him to do such a thing and blamed it on a possible head injury.

So, she tried to fake innocence, which actually seemed to work. Adrien didn't realize anything weird was going on and crises averted. Although, she was still going to chew out Peter later for almost revealing their identities. Marinette wasn't sure how it worked in New York, but here in Paris, superheroes tended to not telling anyone their secret identities to, you know, keep them a secret. Still, no harm had come of it.

Marinette spent the rest of the afternoon helping her parents out in the bakery, until it was dinner time. As it grew closer to 7:30, Marinette excused herself with the excuse of a headache and made her way upstairs. She wasn't exactly sure what big thing Spidey had to share with them, but it had to be pretty important.

Her goal was to make it the tower just a little before Chat did, so she could chew out Spidey for sending the text. Marinette still had no clue what possessed him to do such a thing and blamed it on a possible head injury. Whatever the reason, it was highly inappropriate of him to almost reveal both their identities to  _Adrien_ of all people. There was literally no reason that he should know their secrets. It would only put him in harms way, which was the last thing Marinette would want for Adrien.

However, her plan quickly died, as her and Chat arrived at almost the same time, with Spidey already there. Again, he was in a hammock, but this time it looked almost as if he was asleep. And, upon further inspection once the two heroes landed on the tower, it could concluded that Spider-man was in fact asleep. After been shaken awake by Ladybug, he bolted up.

“Oh, hey guys. Sorry, I was taking your advice and napping.”

Ladybug let out a nervous laugh. Spider-man was getting way too her personal life. “I'm just glad you're feeling better. Now, what's so important that Chat had to call me last night?”

“Okay, I'm getting to that. But first, let me apologize for the group message earlier. I get who it was wrong of me to make a chat with all of our civilian identities. So, sorry for that.”

A confused look was on Chat’s face that mirrored Ladybug’s own. There had only been two superheroes involved in that message, unless…  
No, there was no that… There was one way…

“Marinette?”

“Adrien?”

“Peter!”

The other two heroes turned and glared at Spider-man. “Sorry, I thought we were just yelling out everyone's name, and I was kinda left with my own, which is pretty rude to do to the new guy.”

Chat, or should she say Adrien, cleared his throat and tried to explain things, as Ladybug was too stunned to speak coherently. “Uh, Spidey, you kinda just revealed our identities. As in we didn't know each other's.”

A pause.

“Oh shit.”

Spider-man had to take another moment to fully realize his screw up. His eyes had expanded to the largest Ladybug had ever seen them, and if they were any wider, they would pop off his head. “I just assumed with you guys being partners, you would both know. I'm so, so sorry.”

Now finally composed, having accepted that her crush Adrien Agreste was the one rocking the cat suit, Ladybug could participate in the conversation. Or, well, try to participate in the conversation.  “You're fine, Spider-man. We were bound to find out sometime, at least it was through a friend. It's good news, anyway. I'm couldn't be happier that it's Adrien.”

Her partner looked so touched in that moment, but Spidey barely gave her a second to savor his happy expression before continuing on  

“Well, I'm happy you're glad about that, cause I'm about to drop another reveal on you that's not as nice. See, I’ve figured out Hawkmoth’s identity. And Hawkmoth is none other than Mr-”

But before Spider-man could finish his statement, a blur grabbed him and rushed off, cackling as they left Ladybug and Chat Noir waiting in suspense. Ladybug looked at Chat. “Of all the times for an Akuma to happen, it had to be right now? Well, let's go save the web head.”

"Okay, my- Mari- Ladybug, but once this over, we really need to have a talk."

Ladybug just nodded as she began to follow the mysterious Akuma that had taken Spider-man.

And with that, a battle was brewing that would forever change the game.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a little bit of a cliff hanger, but trust me, there's great stuff to come, like a we'll need conversation between Paris' two heroes. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave kudos or comment. Both are greatly appreciated!


	10. Let's add another spider to the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of last chapter's Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for all the feedback. I love hearing what you guys think about this. 
> 
> So, you'll probably notice this chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones. Basically, my life has gotten really busy, and thus I am unable to write the same amount. I didn't want to just stop writing and disappear without explanation, so I decided to post this short chapter. I'll continue writing to my normal amount in a few weeks, towards the end of February. 
> 
> Sorry for the slower updates, and hopefully you enjoy this quick little chapter!

_Black Widow_

And where the fuck did the Akuma come from at the worst possible time? That one was on Natasha.

She wasn't the type of women to sit still and do nothing. So while Peter was busy focusing on the "miraculous" mission, which Natasha had begurdgely started calling at Peter's urging, she had a side project going on: Red Room 2.0. Rumor was that Hydra covertly brought back the program from whatever hell hole it had been buried in when the Soviet Union fell, and if that were true, it was her duty to put it back there. The Red Room was the place that screwed up Natasha life and was responsible for most of the bad shit she had dealt with. Sure, there was a hell of a lot of red in her ledger, but the Red Room had twice as must as she ever could.

Natasha’s sources told her that Hydra was testing their new agent with an art heist at the Louvre. A simple and almost laughably pointless assignment but a statement nonetheless. Yes, the Red Room focused on training assassins, but it was an essential part of the job to be able to get in and out of places in secrecy.

The Lourve was a bit bold for Natasha, but ever since Hydra went public after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., they had become more open and aggressive. Which meant Natasha had to get more open and aggressive to face them. So, she decided to go take down the new Red Room operative herself, with total radio silence. She didn't need any of Peter's constant rambling while on a mission. Just because she received updates on everything he did, that didn't mean he would receive the same from her.

Still, she did her best work in secrecy, which led to her wearing the guise of a janitor as she waited for Hydra to make their move. She moved from room to room in the Louvre, mopping the floor next to some the worlds most famous paintings. It was safe to stay Natasha had a new appreciation for custodial staff everywhere by the first time she excited the men's restroom. Thankfully, Hydra didn't take too long to strike, as the alarm went off in the Mona Lisa wing.

“Sloppy move,” Natasha muttered under her breath as she ran over to the painting, abandoning the disguise. Once she reached the room, she saw a figure trying to make there way out through an open vent. In a flash, Natasha pulled out her electrified baton and threw it at the obvious rookie, knocking them to the ground. The would be assassin tried to get up, but before she could regain her footing,  Natasha rushed over and picked the girl up, pushing her against a wall. The young blonde struggled, but she was easily overpowered by the Avenger. In fact, the girl was just, well, for lack of a better phrasing,  _pathetic_. If this,  _this_ , was the best the Red Room had to offer, then they should have left the program in the grave. It was almost insulting to Natasha to think that the program that destroyed her life and robbed her of any chance of normalcy had been reduced to training fighters who could barely last thirty seconds in a fight. 

“I'm going to make this blunt: do you or do you not belong to the Red Room?” Natasha pressed the girl harder into the wall, Natasha anger slowly seeping into her actions. 

A sly smile came from the girl's face as she responded in a thick Russian accent. “Da, I am proud to be the part of the glorious program. Hydra only recruits the best for its ranks.”

There was something in her eyes that remained Natasha of herself, but not in a good way. Hate, anger, pride, all those emotions were well known to Natasha when she started her missions for the very program that had claimed yet another girl for "the glory of Mother Russia." The only difference was, at least Natasha had been good at her job. 

“Well, obviously not if they took you.”

The girl was so offended at that it took her a moment to respond, which gave Natasha the opportunity to slap a pair of handcuffs on her wrist. This only seemed to increase the anger of the failed assassin. “Who are you to dare treat Yelena Belova, the Black Widow, in this fashion?” She followed up her statement by spitting in Natasha's face, which was as dumb as a decision as it sounds. 

“The real Black Widow, bitch.”

Natasha couldn't help herself. The snark slipped out before she could think, something a bit out of character for her. But this mockery of past in front of her just set her off. If Hydra was going to revive the same hellish program which shaped her entire life, then they better at least make a good operative out of it. If not, why even bother?

Yelena was fuming as Natasha shaped aside to go make a call to S.H.I.E.L.D. And in the moment, Natasha didn't notice when a small black butterfly flew into the room. It hovered between the two widows, as if it was assessing them. With a flap of its wings, it inched closer and closer to Natasha, unlike at the last moment, it darted into Yelena’s belt buckle, stylized similarly to Natasha’s. The girl raised her head as an outline of a pair of butterfly wings appeared around her head. After a few moments, she nodded, accepting whatever deal Hawkmoth had presented her with. Almost instantaneously, she was absorbed by a swarm of dark butterflies, and by the time Natasha turned around, Yelena had been replaced by something much more _sinister_.

Before Natasha could take in Yelena’s transformation, she was webbed to the wall, with her face covered and hands restrained. Still, her hearing remained, so she was able to hear Yelena taunt.

“Feeling foolish to underestimate me, Black Widow? Now it's time to show the world what a real Widow can do when they go after their prey.”

With that, the akuma formerly known of Yelena left the Louvre, leaving behind a disgruntled Widow trapped in a web. Silently, Natasha prayed that whatever was about to go down, Peter wouldn't get dragged into. However, being fairly acquainted with the Parker luck, she highly doubted that was the case. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the break. I want to maintain quality and not post rushed chapter. I hope you still enjoyed this short little work. 
> 
> As always, please remember to comment, leave kudos, and subscribe!


	11. Arcane really bugs Spider-man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger increases in Paris after a new Akuma is unleashed 
> 
> NOTE: there's some violence in this chapter. Just wanted to give you a heads up. It's the darkest chapter yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! I'm back! I'm sorry to have left for a little bit, but now it's time for posting again. Happy to be back and sharing my work with you. Now we're really getting into the plot of this, so buckle down for a ride.

_Spider-man_

Confirmed: the old Parker Luck followed him to Paris. It's the only thing that could explain how just as he was about to share Hawkmoth’s identity, he got snatched up in the claws of an Akuma. Yup, that's right, claws. Or maybe they were talons. Or maybe just a serious nail problem. Who was Peter to judge?

Whatever the case, Spider-man didn't know what a spider villain was doing with claws. Besides, there was already enough spider themed heroes and villains in the business. He should really considering finding a lawyer to represent him in court. After all, there could only be one Spider-man in town. He voiced these concerns to the villain who literally held his life in her hands (or claws, or talons, or whatever).

"Look, Ms. Copyright infringement, I'll have you know I know a  _very_ good lawyer back in New York. Well, my friend Daredevil knows this really good lawyers. And I'm like eighty five-no eighty SEVEN- percent confident that he would be willingly to represent me in court. Because, you're kinda cramping myself style and-"

As the streets of Paris rushed past Spidey’s eyes, he kept babbling on about what little he knew about copyright law to distract him for the not so good situation that he was trapped in. It wasn't until the spider woman landed on top of the Notre Dame that he finally shut up. Well, more like he was forced to shut up by a strong throw to the ground by the Akuma.

"Ow, I'm, ugh, gonna have to add that to the list of things to bring up in court."

“Be quiet, you pathetic little bug. Or you will not like what I will do to you.” The Akuma spat out at him.

The only benefit to being tossed on the ground was Spidey finally got a clear view of the villain. She looked like the worse case scenario for the spider bite, more spider than human. Sure, she had on a black body suit like Widow wore, even with its own black widow logo on the belt buckle. However, it was safe to say that's where the normal part of her ended. Eight red, blinking eyes were jammed into her forehead, menacingly staring Spidey down. On the side of her body, there was two extra sets of arms, which added to a total of, wait for it, eight limbs (something Spidey  immediately thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't been cursed with). To complete the whole “creepy human spider” look (which you too could have for eight easy installment payments of $19.99 to WeAreEvil.Com), she was covered head to toe in a layer of thin, brown hair, with the exception of her mop of blonde hair at the top of her head. Oh, And who could forget the sharp claws that so very nicely accented her ability to kill a man?

Overall, she was a very imposing figure, which all in all made Spider-man stupid to test her. Which meant he did just that.

“Look, I'm flattered that I obviously inspired you, what with that whole spider thing, but you could turn it down a few notch-”

A slash to the face encouraged him to hush, if only for a moment. Spider-man felt a line of blood begin to drip from the gash on cheek. Still, he was more concerned with his ruined mask. Look, sewing was hard and now he'd have to patch it up. Again. But first, he kinda needed to survive the looming danger before him. He gathered up him confidence and addressed her again.

“So, what type of spider bit you? Mine was definitely radioactive, but judging by your extra arms, maybe yours was-”

“Zatknis!” She threw her arms up in the air, as if she couldn't believe she had to deal with all of Spider-Man's nonsense. It was a common problem for most of his villains.

"If you're getting flustered with me, I'm sorry. It's a common problem I have. That's way it's always on the meeting order for the tri-annual "We hate Spider-man" club. You know, you probably qualify for membership. If you'd like to go, I hear the next meeting is coming up-"

"ZATKNIS!" She repeated the phrase, this time a tad bit more forcefully. Using his genius IQ, Spidey went out on a limb and thought, maybe, just maybe, it was Russian was shut up. Her body language definitely suggested as much when she lunged forward towards Spidey, although thanks to that good ole spider sense he managed to avoid her. As he rolled away, she started on the traditional villain monologue.

“You Americans, with your constant babbling. You do not know when to shut up. This is not the problem I, Arcane, have to deal with. In Russia, we are taught when to be quiet, something you could learn. Here, it is time for your first lesson.” 

All Spidey got out of that mini monologue was her name, Arcane. It was an awful name, one obviously screaming of desperation on Hawkmoth’s part, but it did little to decrease her danger factor. Loki would still be as dangerous even if he was called reindeer games, so all in all names didn't really matter too much. What did matter was how Arcane was not holding back on any of her blows.

Spider-man got ready to web her up, but, in a flash, she sliced both his web shooters off. She then pulled a play from the Spider-man handbook (more evidence for the Spider-man v Arcane trademark infringement lawsuit) and webbed Spidey to the ground, covering his mouth as well. He struggled to free himself from it, but it was no use. Whatever her webs were made out of, it was stronger than the proportional strength of a spider. With Spider-man's mouth shut, she was free to do as much talking as she wanted.

“Now that you are quiet, the fun can begin. Hawkmoth made a special deal with me. Instead of miraculouses, I have a task that requires my- _unique_ skill set." She said the word unique, she seemed to click her nails (he was going with nails) together in such a way that made Spidey think she wasn't going to use them on a scratching post. "You see, Hawkmoth did not like how you were planning on revealing his little secret, so I am going to make sure you can not do that- permanently.”

It took Spider-man a moment to realize the gravity of the situation. To be fair, he had heard a lot of empty threats during his career. Nearly every two bit thug had said they were going to crush him like a bug. But as Arcane made her way towards him, her sharp nails glistening and a devilish glint in her eyes, Spidey found himself believing that she would come through on her promises.

Still, it wasn't until the first deep scratch to his chest that he realized how screwed he actually was.

Pain rippled through his body. He could feel the blood spread from his chest outward. His own screams fell silent as they were overpowered by Arcane’s twisted laughter.

“Oh, the pain has just begin. But do not worry, there is one way out of it. Hawkmoth thinks you know the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. If you gives those up, I stop my fun. However, I am not naïve like Hawkmoth and I know you would never give up their identities. It goes against your code, your honor. And for that, I respect you. But it will not spare you from me.” With that, she began laughing again, the sound tormenting his ears. 

His Spider sense was pulsing in tune with the frantic beating of his heart. He tried to move away as Arcane prepared to strike, but it was no use against the webs. As the nails grew closer to him, all Spider-man could do was silently pray help wasn't too far off.

\---

_Ladybug_

Honestly, was it selfish of Ladybug to be thankful of an Akuma appearance? Yes, it was awful that Spidey had been kidnapped, but it provided a perfect excuse for her to delay talking about the reveal that had occurred moments before. It almost meant she could push away the reality that Chat Noir was actually Adrien. Fucking. Agreste. 

Every time she looked at her partner, it was difficult to see her crush under the mask. They were just _so_ different. Adrien was reserved when Chat was outgoing. Adrien was sweet where Chat was brash. Adrien was charming, where Chat was, well, actually, charming in his own different way. And yes, maybe they both did have a love of puns, and strangely smelled like cheese, and both had the same cute side smile, and both- okay, maybe there was more similarities than she had realized. There was a  _slight_ chance that her crush on Adrien might have been blinding her from some of the bigger similarities between the two boys. 

The worst thing about Chat and Adrien being the same person was that the whole time she actively rejected Chat Noir, she was actually rejecting Adrien. And, the only reason she rejected Chat was because of Adrien. Which was a very stupid never ending cycle looking back on it. However, if Chat was Adrien, that had to mean that some part of Adrien was actually interested in- no, Ladybug wouldn't let herself get her hopes up. Besides, now was not the time for those thoughts.

There was a more pressing problem at hand. As they swung through the city, the duo quickly realized they had lost the trial of the Akuma and to that extent, Spider-man. The two stopped near the Louvre to regroup. It was Chat who broke the awkward silence that had descended upon the two of them.

“So, my Lad-, uh Ladybug, what should we do?” Chat asked, running his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

Although his correction of “my Lady” bothered her, she tried to come up with an answer. Luckily for them, the answer walked out of the Louvre that very moment: the world's premiere assassin, Black Widow. Relief flooded through Ladybug as she spoke to Chat.

“Well, it looks like we lucked out, because if anyone knows where Spidey is, it'd be Black Widow.” She pointed in the direction of the famous Avenger, who was heading towards a very nice and probably very expensive motorcycle. 

Chat’s eyes grew wide. “You mean to tell me that Black Widow just happens to be in Paris right now?”

“Yep, and she's just as amazing as you would expect. Come on, let's go talk to her.” She motioned for Chat to follow her.   
  
The two young heroes then made their way down the Lourve, landing just a few feet away from her. Widow snapped her head in their direction, any surprise at seeing the two heroes hidden behind a mask perfected by years of spying. Surprisingly, she looked disheveled, with her normally perfect shoulder length hair fluffed up and a few webs stuck to her body. But, upon closer inspection, perhaps the most unsettling was the look in her eyes, as if she was planning the best way to torture someone, which knowing her she actually could be doing.

Ladybug, having met with her before, starting the conversation. “Hey, Black Widow! Sorry to bother you, but we really, really need your help. It involves the latest Akuma.”

Black Widow scoffed at the mentioning of the Akuma. “Trust me, kid, I'm well aware that there's another Akuma on the loose. Or do you think I just happen to like wearing webs?”

“You've already met the Akuma?” 

“Unfortunately, I may have been the source of this one. Doesn't help that I got my ass handed to me in less than a minute.” Black Widow attempted to smooth over her hair, as if fixing that fixed the problem at hand. "I pray to God that Yelena tires out before she gets into any real trouble."

Ladybug’s heart dropped. If this akuma could take down THE Black Widow in less than a minute, what did this mean for Spider-man? As she tried to grapple with the danger this akuma posed, Chat piped up to try and ease some of the tension.

“So, you two know each other?”

Both girls rolled their eyes at Chat’s levity.

“Yea, I met Ladybug shortly before you arrived at Tony’s apartment. And as much as I'd like to be apart of this delightful teen drama, care to explain why the two of you aren't knee deep in an Akuma battle at the moment?”

“Well, you see, the Akuma kinda kidnapped Spider-man and we need your help to locate him so we can deal with the Akuma,” Ladybug explained, trying to be as concise as possible.

 "You mean to tell me, Spider-man’s been captured this whole time by a ruthless assassin and you didn't feel the need to open with that?” She raised her hand to her temple, looking utterly exhausted by this teenage nonsense. 

After the two young heroes shared an "oh shit" glance, Chat spoke up again. “In hindsight, that may of been a mistake on our part.”

“Yeah, you think so? Good news is, there's a tracker built into his suit so I should be able to find him.”

She pulled out her Stark phone and tapped a few times on it. “Looks like he's at Notre Dame. Now, you two go ahead while I get my motorcycle, because there's no way I'm letting two high schoolers clean up my mess. Spider-man is my responsibility, so I need to make sure he gets back to New York in one piece." Before she jumped onto her motorcycle, she paused for a second. "Before I head out, do you know what exactly Spider-man did to provoke the Akuma? It breaks the traditional pattern for the akuma to not focus on your miraculouses?"

The heroes of Paris just shrugged, feeling a bit ashamed that haven't thought about that themselves. Looking back on it, it was strange that the akuma zeroed in on Spider-man. But, in their defense, it had been a crazy evening, what with the identity reveal and all. Black Widow just rolled her eyes at them as she pulled on her helmet. 

“Teenagers. So focused on their own problems that they forget about common sense. Well, let's get going. I'm sure Spidey has it all under control.” Ladybug couldn't tell if Black Widow was attempting to reassure the other heroes or herself. Whatever the case was, Ladybug had little time to concern herself with that, and just grimly nodded in response. 

And with that the three heroes went off not knowing what danger truly awaited them.

\---

_Spider-man_

Spidey did not have it completely under control. At all. He was pretty positive the only reason he was still breathing was a combination of his healing factor, his endurance, and his stubborn will to live.

With each scratch, he felt himself inch closer to oblivion, which called to him like an old friend. His vision went in and out, although with Arcane hovering over it, the darkness kept sounding better and better. Just as he was about to give up fighting, he heard a familiar cat like voice call out, “Hey, did someone forget to tell me it’s Halloween? Because I think I _spy_ someone who is just a few months early.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Spider-man saw both Ladybug and Chat Noir land. He tried to speak, but it was no use. The  _lovely_ combination of blood and webbing in his mouth made it impossible to speak. Still, Ladybug noticed him on the ground and mouthed something along the lines of “Don’t worry, we’ll save you”. Or something about tacos. Spidey decided the first one was more reasonable.

“Finally, the miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive. I wonder if you will fare better than the amazing Spider-man? Or will you disappoint me?” Arcane purred (can a spider themed villain purr) at the two heroes, ready to give the two the same warm welcome to Russian hospitality Spider-man himself just experienced. 

“Listen up, Akuma, you're going down,” Ladybug called out and then sprung into action, a streak of red and black justice.

Honestly, it was hard for Spider-man to describe what went down in the fight. He just saw three blurs, with the red and black one teamed up against the brown one. It was difficult for him to tell who was winning, but Spidey prayed it was his friends. 

If you quizzed Spider-man about what went down during the fight, he would clearly fail. How long did the fight last? Eh, could have been anywhere from three to thirty minutes. What lucky charm did Ladybug summon? Beats him. How many puns did Chat make? Who know, maybe some where between fifteen to twenty five if Spider-man was low balling it. The point was, the pain made it pretty difficult to pay attention to what was going on during the fight. All Spider-man could honestly say is that he knew the battle was drawing near the end whenever both Ladybug and Chat Noir simultaneously used their special abilities. He couldn't tell you what Ladybug created or what Chat destroyed, only that Arcane was finally stopped a few moments afterward. Towards the end of the battle, it looked like another figure arrived that may of possibly been Black Widow, but his mind was too foggy by that point to be positive. Whoever this figure was, they delivered the final blow, ripping the belt off Arcane and breaking it in two.

Ladybug quickly purified the Akuma and then used her Miraculous cure. Spidey was feeling optimist that his pain would lessen as he felt the webs disappear from the swarm of butterflies. But, as he attempted to stand up, he realized something was seriously wrong as he felt the blood on his chest. He looked down and realized that the cure had failed to work on him, which meant all the damage wrought by Arcane was still there. Spidey groaned, and as he mentally cursed his luck, finally blacked out.

\---

_Black Widow_

Paris was suppose to be an easy assignment. A little supervision, a little recon, and a Stark style trip to Paris free of cost. But as she stared at the bloody body of Peter, she knew this mission had taken a turn for the worst. After knocking out Yelena, she turned towards Ladybug.

“Why didn't your cure fix Spider-man?”

Ladybug looked as distraught as Natasha felt. “I-I have no clue. Maybe it has something to do with his Spider powers?”

“We have to get him to a hospital right now. With the amount of blood his lost, any later could be disastrous.” Natasha was... panicking. Yeah, that was the right word,  _panicking_. And panicking was not an emotion Natasha traditional experienced. Huh, it looked like Natasha actually got attached to the little shit.

Vigorously, Ladybug shook her head. “No hospitals. I'm not sure they know how to deal with an Akuma injury. However, there's this... guy I know. He helped me out once before, I'm sure he could handle this. The thing is, he's kinda a secret, so only me and Chat Noir can go to him. Do you trust us with this?”

Natasha considered Ladybug’s words and glanced over at Peter. After consideration, she nodded. “Make sure Peter gets out of this in one piece, okay?”

With a grim determination, Ladybug looked Natasha in the eye. “I swear on my miraculous Peter will get through this.” She then went and picked up Spidey and then motioned for Chat to follow her. As the two went off into the Paris skyline, Natasha swore her own personal vengeance on Hawkmoth. No one could her teammate, no, her friend, and get away with. Justice may not be coming for Hawkmoth, but the Black Widow sure as hell was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this. I'm really excited that people actually enjoy this and want more. 
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. I try my best to reply back to every comment and I love hesaring what you guys think. Also, I really appreciate kudos and bookmarking too!


	12. Master Fu, Master of sharing kinda important knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to save Peter's life, Ladybug takes him to the only person who has any shot at saving him: Master Fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last week, I was feeling sick and didn't feel up to writing this chapter. Good news is, I'm better now and this the story can go on. Heads up, there's a lot of dialogue in the chapter, but soon it'll return to action again. Enjoy!

_Ladybug_

The trip to Master Fu’s blurred in her mind. She was too focused on the bleeding boy in her arms to pay attention to the city around, making it his apartment on autopilot. Ladybug didn't even bother to make sure Chat was following her, just assuming that her partner, like always, was by her side. The only thing that mattered in that moment was getting their before their transformations wore off.

When she looked up at the weathered sign of his shop, she let out a loud sigh of relief as the finally beep of her earrings and Chat’s ring went off simultaneously. Once the de transformation was over, she readjusted the way she was carrying Spider-man, because plain old Marinette wasn't as strong as Ladybug. However, for a superhero, he weighted next to nothing. At the moment, it was a good thing, since Marinette was used to lugging around bags of flour and could handle the spiderling. Still, her floudering around to carry him caught the attention of Chat.

“Hey, uh, Marinette, do you need a hand carrying Spider-man?” Chat asked from behind her as they made their way into the the building.

“No, I think I can- EEEP!” As Marinette turned to respond to Chat and saw Adrien instead, reality finally set into place. The rapid fire events of the day kept Marinette from fully accepting her crush as her partner, but with a cat like Kwami on his shoulder, the truth could no longer be denied: Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

Before Adrien could respond, Marinette started talking again. “Sorry- sorry Adrien, it just finally hit me that you're, you know, Chat. But how's really not the time to talk, okay? We need to get Spider-man to Master Fu.”

Adrien just nodded as the two reached Master Fu’s door. After locking eyes with Marinette and an unspoken conservation between the two, Adrien forcefully knocked on the door. Within seconds of Adrein knocking, a weathered old Asian man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt answered the door. He looked to be in about his late 60s, but there was strength he seemed to carry in his body language. His gaze first went from Marinette and Adrien and then finally settled on Spider-man. Once he took in the situation, he finally spoke.

“While I imagined our first official meeting as dramatic, I didn't expect something as bad as this. Let us get him inside and explain to me the problem.”

The old man was surprisingly leveled headed considering the amount of Peter's blood that covered Marinette.

Fu beckoned the them into his room and motioned for Marinette to lay Spider-man on a rice mat on the ground. In a surprisingly brisk pace for a man of his age, Fu watched over to his desk and pulled out a towel, which he tossed to Adrien.

“Press down on the worst of the bleeding while I go and get some salve to aid in healing.” Fu's back was to the kids as he fumbled around his drawers, finally pausing after he reached for a small clay jar. With the hand not holding the jar, he gestured towards Spider-man mask. “I'm going to need to remove his mask to understand the damage.”

Clutching his back, Fu lowered himself to the ground and peeled off Spider-man’s masked. With the mask gone, the fully extent of the damage was visible.

Scratches of various lengths and depths covered almost all of his head. His right eye was already turning black and his lip was split wide open. Peter's brown hair was matted to his forehead by the ungodly amount of blood on his face. He looked, well,  _rough_. It  was as if he'd been involved in a cage match that went terribly wrong.

What pained Marinette is that he shouldn't look this way. He just shouldn't. That was the whole point of her lucky charm, to fix things and repair ALL of Hawkmouth's damage. The fact that Peter was lying there, more broken than whole, was a short coming on Ladybug's part. A mistake. It filled Marinette's entire body with guilt, plaguing her with the thought that she could, no, should, have done more. Marinette had made a mistake, and now, someone else was paying for it.

Fu pushed his through the blood matted hair and muttered something under his breath. The level of concern on Fu's face worried Marinette. Only twice had she met Fu before, the first being when Tikki was sick and the other when she gave him the book. The second visit was surprisingly brief considering the gravity of the situation, but Fu insisted on providing all the facts with both Ladybug and Chat Noir present. When life picked up, the meeting never formed into reality. That was until now, when fate found an awful way to force the three together. And judging by the severity of Spider-man's wounds, fate was too cruel to even leave a sliver of hope. 

Once the initial scan was done, Fu pursed his lips. “So Hawkmoth has finally crossed the line. I expected an Akuma to one day leave permanent damage, but I never thought it would be this severe. Your miraculous cure should have healed any damage done by one who wields a miraculous." 

“That's because magic doesn't affect Spider-man the same way as everyone else,” Tikki answered, finally speaking out loud since Marinette had detransformed. She had flown over to Adrien’s Kwami and for the last several minutes, silent whispered were exchanged between the two.

Fu nodded at her to continue on.

“He's not- _fully_ human. Whatever gave him his powers, which he alluded to be a spider bite, change half of his DNA sequence to that of a spider. And since Kwami magic affects humans and animals different, his body is in constant conflict on how to react to it.” Tikki provided yet another well needed cool head to the situation, considering Marinette was moments away from breaking down entirely. Seeing the damage done by an Akuma she could have stopped, _should_ have stopped, was almost to much to bear. The guilt began to fester inside, and it was only the reassuraning squeeze from Adrien hand, which somehow ended up latched in hers, that provided the strength desperately needed for this moment.

The old man frowned as treated Peter. “That explains why his wounds weren't healed but his suit was. It also means that my salve will be ineffective, which means we have to go to drastic measures. We need to make Spider-man accept the Kwami magic, so the miraculous cure can work. However, there's only one sure way to do that.”

He pulled himself up and walked to a wooden, hexagon covered in intricate chinese symbols. After opening it, he pulled out both a small hair comb with a tiny bee up top and a necklace with a fox tail charm on it, which must have been what Lila modeled her own after. Deep in thought, he seemed to be deciding between the two, until he settled on the hair comb. With his decision made, Fu quickly went back to Peter. However, right before he put it in Peter’s tangled brown hair, he paused. A concern look came over his face.

“I know this boy is a hero, but I still need confirmation. I've made mistakes in handing out miraculouses before, mistakes I'm still paying dearly for. So tell, Marinette and Adrien, do you think Spider-man is worthy of possessing a miraculous?” The amount of faith Fu placed in the two heroes touched Marinette. 

Marinette responded without hesitation. “Peter is probably more worthy than me to get a miraculous. I would hands down trust him with one.”

“Yeah, I second everything Marinette said,” Adrien added one while nodding in agreement.

With their approval, Fu slid the comb into Peter’s hair. A heaviness silence took control of the room as they waiting for any change in his condition.

Suddenly, an eyelash flickered and then Spider-man bolted up, coughing out blood. Wheezing, he looked around the room, searching for answers. Fu placed his hands on Peter’s shoulder. “Say Pollen, stripes up, and the pain should go away.”

Sputtering, Peter managed to get the phrase out. Once the phrase left his lips, the transformation took effect. When it was over, a very bewildered Peter, now dressed in a bee inspired super suit, was left on the ground, fully healed.

“What the hell just happened?” Peter asked.

With a smile, Fu stated, “Congrats on become the new bee miraculous holder, Peter.”

\---

_Peter_

Mr. Stark owed Peter so much. So very, very much. When Peter said yes to this assignment, no where in the paperwork did it say that almost dying from a demon possessed spider lady was going to happen. But, hey, if Peter had learned one thing, it was to always assume that literally the worst possible thing would happen to him. Three cheers for the Parker Luck.

On the bright side, apparently he didn't die from his wounds. In fact, he didn't feel any linger pains from his time as Arcane's scratching post. Weird.  Still didn't explain why he was in some random shop with Adrien, Marinette, and an old Asian man all staring at him. As much as Peter liked being the center of attention, now really wasn't the time.

“Okay, seriously, people, what the hell is happening? Last thing I remember is passing out on top of the Notre dame with creepy crawling just been defeated, and now I'm at what appears to be some type of spiritual chiropractors place. Can anyone help a boy out and clear up a few of the missing details?”

“Well, to _bee_ blunt, I'm _buzzing_ with excitement to tell you. Now, the truth may _sting_ but don't _fly_ -” Marinette ended Adrien’s nonstop puns before he could disgrace himself with another one.

“Sorry, Chat- uh, I mean, _Adrien's_  immediate response to anything is with puns. What Adrien should have said is this is probably one of those it's better to show than tell situations. So, um, why don't you go over to that mirror and then we'll talk.”

She gestured to a small mirror to his left and once Peter looked into it, he knew that everyone had a lot of explaining to do. He walked over (again, surprisingly not that sore for the events of the day) and looked in the mirror. He then had one coherent thought-

"Fuck"

Gone was his Spidey long johns. Instead, he was wearing a tight fitted black top with three yellow stripes across the middle and with matching yellow pants. Peter wasn't exactly sure what they were made out of, but the material was nicer than his Stark spandex. His face was maskless, which felt extremely unnatural. Instead, his eyes were covered by a pair of round yellow goggles. Over his ears he wore what looked like heads but with no band to connect the two. Instead, long antennas rose from the tops of both. But perhaps the strangest part of his outfit was the silver javelin strapped to his back. Something Peter had no earthly clue how to use. Still, even after taking everything in, he still had a long list of questions.

“Okay guys, why can't you just be like normal people and just like draw a mustache on me when I pass out? Instead, you made me part of your mystical cult.” Peter was confused, and when he was confused he turned to humor. Okay, when anything happened, he tried to deflect with humor, but that was besides the point.

“Cult is a strong word. I prefer mystical organization myself but say what you like", said the old man. He extended his hand to Peter and continued talking.

“I am Master Fu, and allow me to explain the situation. You see, after the Akuma attack, you were bleeding out, and the only way to save you was by granting you a miraculous.”

Nope, nope, nope. This was way more than Peter had ever signed on for. There was already enough villains out there screaming for Spider-man's head on a plate, he didn't need every Akuma gunning for him just because he had some fancy old piece of jewelry. 

 “You mean to tell me that with all this magically shit going on, that was the only solution? Well, you can have your special token back now. I sure as hell don't need it. I'm already in a firm committed relation with my Spider powers.” Yup, more deflecting with humor. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. "I already deal with so much shit because I'm Spider-man. The last thing I need on my plate is yet another club to be a part of. I mean, what am I suppose to tell the Academic Decathlon team? Uh, sorry, guys that I can't make today's meeting, but I've got to go fight a person posseed by a  _fucking butterfly_. God, what have I done to deserve this?"

Ignoring Peter's outburst, Master Fu looked down at the ground and then to Adrien and Marinette. “Adrien, Marinette, could you please leave the room for a minute? I would like to speak to Peter alone, and I'm sure the two of you would appreciate a conservation."

The two nodded and left, and once they were gone, Peter asked a burning question.

“How did you figure out my name was Peter? Did you use your special magic powers to read my mind? Or is that what your superpower is? Or did you just know that information now that I'm part of the "we love magic" fan club?"

Chucking, Master Fu said, “Marinette said it while you were past out.”

“Oh.” So much for him being one of the brightest minds back at Midtown high. Who knew there could actually be a normal explanation in the midst of all this magic. 

“Now, I'd normally ask you to sit, but seeing as how your blood is on the mat, I believe we should stand. We have a bit of a conundrum involving your possessing of the bee miraculous. At this moment, it's the only thing keeping you alive. You can still de transform, but if your were to remove it, the effects of the Akuma would return as a small part of Hawkmoth’s power is still active in this way. So, for the time being, you must ensure that you actively possess this miraculous on your person at all times. However, there is a way to end this.”

“And that would be?”

“By defeating Hawkmoth and having him relinquish his miraculous, his tie to the power would be severed, thus freeing you from lingerings effects of Arcane.”

Yup, Peter was once again screwed over by life. Couldn't he have at eat one thing go easy? He wasn't asking for Loki to show up and his doorstep and turn himself in. All he wanted was life to give him and break every once and awhile. Just one. That's all he needed. 

“So the one solution to my problem is defeating an enemy who for over a year now has evading the best heroes of Paris. Like, no offense or anything, but my life is already a big enough pile of shit without adding any of your crap on top. I'm kinda just want to be plain ole Spidey.”

“And you will be. But until then, I'm sure you will find Pollen to be a suitable companion.” Master Fu spoke soundly, as if the complete nonsense he was sputtering was perfectly reasonable.

Peter was officially done with Paris confusing him. Could at least an hour go by without him having to ask for clarification? As if Fu sensed his confusion, he continued on.

“Just say, Pollen, stripes down, and you'll met her.”

“Okay, Mr. Fu, I'm gonna trust you here. Pollen, stripes down!” Peter called out, feeling like an idiot.

In a speed that put his suiting up to shame, he felt his Spidey suit return and found a bee like creature staring at him.

“This is not the miraculous holder I was promised, Fu. I was suppose to get Ch-”

Master Fu ended whatever sentence Pollen was going to say.

“Yes, I'm aware that I promised you to another. However, given the situation, yours was the preferable miraculous to grant Young Peter.”

Peter was a little put off by the  nonchalant way Fu mentioned what he just happened. “So while I was bleeding out there time to pick out which piece of jewelry best goes with my eyes? I mean, they are brown, so I can see how that could be a bit-"

His comment led to him being face to face with a stinger. Pollen seemed a little pissed off at his statement.

“Look here mister, show some respect. I'm over 5000 years. That's right, 5000. So respect your elders and shut the fu-”

“Pollen, now is not the time or the place for that. Believe it or not, out of my two remaining miraculouses, Pollen was better for you, Peter. The mischief you and Trixx would have caused would have been inconceivable. And even if I had Duusu, it would have been a poor pairing considering how much you already enjoy the spotlight.” Master Fu explained.

Peter raised his hand and wait for Master Fu to allow him to speak. “So basically whatever Kwami is get is suppose to balance you out?”

“Exactly. For example, Tikki makes Marinette more confident and less insecure, and Plagg makes Adrien more carefree and less uptight. Pollen usually goes to loners and makes them better members of the hive.” Okay, maybe there was a tiny bit of logic under all the magic crap. Still, didn't change the fact that now Peter officially hated magic. Harry Potter would never be the same for him.

Pollen felt the need to chime in. “Basically, Fu is saying you have poor social skills and need a lot of help, honey.”

“Thanks for that, Pollen, as if I couldn't lower my self esteem by myself.”

Unable to handle anymore of Peter and Pollen's bickering, Fu went to go bring Adrien and Marinette back inside, along with their respective Kwamis. Once they were reunited, Fu silenced the group.

“Now that we’re all together and with Peter possessing the basic knowledge, let me be blunt: the threat of Hawkmoth is still increasing. However, so are your powers. And with all the miraculouses untied against Hawkmoth, he can finally be defeated.”

“Hey, I know I'm new to this and all, but didn't you just tell me that you had another miraculous in your possession? That kinda means that they all can't unite against him,” Peter said, feeling proud he was starting to get all this magic mumbo jumbo.

“Right again, Peter. However, I feel it's finally time I give out the fox miraculous and go retrieve the peacock miraculous back from Hawkmoth.”

The three Kwamis tensed up at the mentioning of the peacock miraculous, but Adrien seemed obviously to this as he asked, “How do you expect you to find the peacock miraculous, let alone actually retrieve it from Hawkmoth?”

“Finding it is the easy part, considering it is being kept in your father's safe.” Fu said, almost  apprehensively, as if he knew what the follow up was going to be. 

Adrien was still lost. “And why would it there?”

It finally clicked in Peter’s brain what piece of information he had been trying to share before Arcane rudely interrupted him. With his memory intact, Peter blurted aloud, “Because Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peyter's look was based heavily on the Wasp from Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes, which is a fantastic show if you haven't checked it out. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if there's any spelling, grammar, or just plot mistakes, please mention it in the comments. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	13. Chat's out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The side conservation Marinette and Adrien have desperately been needing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So first off, an apology. I'm sorry for disappearing. Life got crazy stressful, and I had to take a break in order to handle all of it. But things are finally slowing down, so I was able to write a little something. I know it's not as long as my normal length, but think of it as a promise of what's to come.
> 
> Now, let me thank all of you who read while I was gone. I can't believe my little story has more than 3000 hits. That's insane. I still can't believe people even considered reading this, let alone for it to get any real attention. So sincerely, thank you.
> 
> Finally, I hope you all enjoy the continuation of the story!

_Adrien_

After being sent out, the release of stress allowed Adrien to slump against the wall, a long sigh exiting his body. His partner followed suit, her head hung low, obviously deep in thought. As Adrien looked at Marinette, he silently cursed himself for being so blinded by love he hadn't noticed the obvious similarities between Ladybug and Marinette. Outside of looks, the two shared the same confidence, compassion, and caring. Even thought Paris was a big city, the chances of two people so similar had to be astronomically low. He was fool for not realizing how close he was to his Lady every day.

An uncommon silence cling to the two, until Marinette ended it.

"Explain the puns."

Taken aback, a low laugh escaped, building up into a stomach clenching laughing fit. There was Marinette, blood smeared on her clothes, having just found out a world changing revealation, and she decides the most important questions is about his _puns_.

Adrien ran his hand through his hair. "Um, well, to be honest, I guess it's just a way to express myself? See, my mom made this worst puns you've ever heard. Like for example, I once heard her go on for over 30 minutes just about fruit, including five minutes devoted to grapes of all things. And once my mom, uh, disappeared, it hurt Father too much to hear mine. So I kinda stopped saying them all together. Once I become Chat, I finally had to a chance to say what I want. Be what I want. Do what I want. Being Chat Noir was a way for me to just be myself."

Marinette looked at Adrien, as if she was seeing him for the first time. Blue met green as a deep understand that would have been impossible to achieve with masks between them. "Oh Adrien, I had no clue that there was such meaning behind your nonsense. I guess I didn't realize how important our _chats_ were."

Marinette. Made. A. Pun. For _him_. As Marinette let out a sly smile, Adrien's heart was reaffirmed in all its beliefs. The reveal had by no means lessened his feelings as he always feared. If fact, it may have only strengthen them. Now all he had to do was charm Marinette into returning them, a task that seemed even more daunting them making Ladybug fall for him. 

"My Lady, I'm touched by your _cattiness_ and-" A hand was placed over Adrien's mouth before he could continue on.

"Perhaps you could can it for a bit with all the "my lady" stuff until we both get use to working together again," Marinette said, her smile gone.

Begrudgingly, he nodded. Adrien could do slow and steady. Okay, he could try to do slow and steady. While it hurt that she obviously didn't return his feelings, he couldn't let it show. Modeling had taught him too well.

"Of course, but there's no way you can stop me from calling you Bugette."

With a groan, Marinette rolled her eyes, but not wanting to deal with his nonsense, changed the topic. "How do you think Peter is doing in there?"

Guilt flooded through Adrien. If he had fulfilled his job as Chat, heck, if he had fulfilled his job as Peter's friend, none of this would have happened. "I'm sure he'll be fine, he's one tough dude. Plus, if you trust this Fu guy, then I do too."

Blushing, Marinette replied, "Well, Master Fu was really helpful whenever Tikki was sick." Marionette hit her forehead. "Oh my goodness, I completely forgot to introduce you to Tikki. Hey Tikki, you wanna come out?"

A red streak flew out of Marinette's purse, about the same size and shape of Plagg. Tikki's high pitched called out. "Nice to finally officially meet you, Adrien. I've got to say, you're one of the best choices Plagg's ever made, which is especially impressive considering his choice in cheese."

Plagg finally made his appearance from Adrien's pocket. "I honor your wish to not "interrupt" until our chosen actually ask for us to come out and this is how you treat me? Not even a piece of Camembert, just a dig a me? I'm hurt."

Now it was Adrien's turn to roll his eyes. "Marinette, this is Plagg, who is exactly as charming as he appears."

Marinette giggled and was about to go on, probably saying something incredibly cute, but that's when Fu stepped out. 

"Well it looked as if you two had a nice talk. Now, why don't you come and join me back insides, there's so important things I'd like to discuss with everyone."

Both of the teens nodded, and as they stepped inside, Adrien was already wishing for another moment to be alone with his lady. But that could happen after whatever Fu needed to tell them. 

Besides, there was no way Fu could tell them anything more shocking than what had already happened that day, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading. Next time will pick up on the cliff hanger I let. I'll try to have it up in at most two weeks. As always, please remember to leave kudos and comment! Both are greatly appreciated!


	14. Fu for thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last slow and dialogue filled chapter before action starts up again (so sorry to have dragged this out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first an explanation. Life basically beat me up and left me buried underneath a whole bunch of stress and responsibilities. And so, this little fic remained at the bottom of my to do list, never to be updated again. I’m sorry that I failed to update, but I’ll try to keep This story alive. I kinda forgot why I liked to write and the joy to brings me. So, if this chapter sucks, understand it’s because of I’m out of practice. Overall, if you’re still interested in reading what comes next, thank you.

_Peter_

 

Adrien took the news better than expected. That being said, since Peter expected him to go crazy and start scratching everything in the room, the bar was kinda low. 

No words were said besides Peter’s own as he described the moments leading up to his akumatizing. Once he finished, Master Fu only nodded.

”Then it is as I feared. I knew Gabriel was the last to possess the butterfly miraculous, yet some part of me hoped... hoped that it wasn’t him who did these awful things. To see one of my students go so wrong...”

Master Fu trailed off in his sentence, his eyes betraying how tried and worn down he truly was. 

“But, now that we know who he really is, we can use this information to help use prepare, starting with finding a holder for the fox and the turtle miraculouses.”

Peter raised his hand, and waited for Fu to permit him to speak. “So, you want to drag more people into this shit feast? Because personally I feel like I’m showing up late to the party, so inviting more people this late in the game seems almost cruel. And wait, aren’t you the holder of the turtle thingy, so why do we need to find someone to wield it?”

Beeas hit Peter on the back of his head. “ You need to address Master Fu with more respect than that, you uncultured, uneducated, un-“

The Kwami’s insults where stopped cold when Fu raised his hand. “Beeas, while you defending of my is admiral, Peter does raise so good points. You see, the two people who are deserving of these miraculouses are already involved with this fight, and are both more than willingly to help out. In any case, no one can be forced to wield a miraculous, it must always be voluntary. Moreover, as for your other concern, while I am the currently holder of the turtle miraculous, I have grown too old to be any use in battle. It is time for me to pass it onto the next guardian.”

”Who else is already involved in this?” Marinette asked, since Adrien was still shell shocked.

There was a pause, and then it dawned on Peter. “Alya and Nino, of course.”

A small smile formed on Master Fu’s face. “Well done, Peter. You see, Alya is perfect for Trixx, for who better than a hunter of truth to balance out the master of lies. As for Nino, the hardness of the truth balances out his softer nature. In addition, they have both proven themselves to be incredibly brave individuals, like when Alya fearlessly defended Manon or when Nino stood up to Gabriel Agreste. Of course, they will both receive the opportunity to turn down the miraculous, if they so choose to.”

Whenever Fu was done speaking, Peter was surprised to see that Marinette was laughing of all things. “Uh hey, Marinette, totally get that this is a lot to process, but maybe laughter is-“

Marinette cut Peter off before he could finish. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing because this is funny. It’s just that, on the first day I had Tikki, I didn’t think I was the right person for the job. So, I left the earrings in Alya’s bag, thinking she would be a better Ladybug. Obviously, that didn’t happen after Golem attacked, but it’s just funny to me that things have come full circle with Alya finally getting a miraculous.”

”You didn’t think you would be a good Ladybug?” Adrien’s voiced returned to him. Granted, it was less confident than usual, but the raw emotion somehow made it stronger.

“Well, yeah. I’m just so awkward and clumsy and kinda an all around mess. And Alya’s just so confident and sure of herself, I knew if anyone could handle the pressures of being a superhero, it was her, not me.”

Adrien placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Trust me, as much as I love Alya, I’m glad you’re my Lady, not her. You’re the most confident, brave, and well, miraculous person I know.”

It was such a heartwarming scene that only someone without a heart could interrupt it, which is exactly what Beeas did. “This is cute and all, but let’s put the whole love crap to the side until we can finish planning.”

With a nod, Master Fu said “While I don’t agree with Beeas harshness, I do believe it is essential that we continue on. So, here’s the plan...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’re finally out of talking. Sorry these last few chapters were a bit of a drag, things will pick up soon. And sorry that this chapter is so short, I thought it was better to put out a shorter version of the talking chapter with an apology than to make you guys wait any longer. I hope this long wait period between updates didn’t scare any readers away. I know how much I hate waiting for updates, so I’m sorry to have done such a crappy job updating myself. 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave comments and kudos. I’ll be honest, I’m the type of person who functions off of feedback, both good and bad. So don’t be afraid to share your mind in the comments. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading


	15. NiNO way this could go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, who’s ready for some more plot? It’s finally time for to hand out some miraculouses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving has a good one, and to the people who don’t, I hope you had a good Thursday then. 
> 
> So, there’s some things I need to clarify. While I was on hiatus, two amazing things came out: Spider-man: Homecoming and season two of Miraculous Ladyblog. While both were fantastic, they both manage to poke holes in my story. So, in an effort to save time and energy, I am simply ignoring them. Maybe one day when I have free time, I’ll rewrite the story to line up, but for the time being let’s pretend they both don’t exist. 
> 
> As for the story, we’re finally out of the rut the last couple chapters were in. So, here’s the next, normal length chapter for you guys to enjoy!

  _Alya_

 

She was still pissed about missing not one, but two akuma attacks. Okay, so the first one might have been out of her control, with Adrien being such a gracious host by kindly shoving her and Nino into his panic room. She missed the whole “spidercide” thing, which would have been an amazing scoop for the Ladyblog. Not much was know about that attack except everyone believed it to be a certain webslinger from New York, which Alya knew was one hundred percent not an option. That akuma was obviously Ben Peterson, who was way too awkward to ever be a superhero.

As for missing the second attack, that was her. Well, technically she could blame Nino, since she was a date with him and he had taken away her phone on the grounds that she was “closer to it than her own boyfriend”. Anyways, the battle at Notre Dame was too quick for any real information to get out about it, besides the fact that it was another spider themed akuma that for some reason seemed to only target Spider-man. Of course, Ladybug and Chat saves the day in the end.

So, it was safe to say that it had been a rough week for the Ladyblog, which may have been the reason for her sour mood when she arrived at school Monday morning. It certainly didn’t help that she had spent the whole day before doing nothing but ranting to Nino about the injustice of the whole situation, since Marinette didn’t seem to be capable of sending a damn text.

Once she stepped into the classroom, a two surprises were there waiting for Alya. One, Marinette had arrived at school before her and two, Marinette was actually having a full conversation with Adrien. Something had to be up, and it was her duty to find out what.

“So, look what the cat dragged,” she said as she slid into her usually seat next to Marinette. “I didn’t know it was possible for you to actually sit in that spot before the bell rung.”

“Ha ha, very funny. I’ll have you know I tried this new thing last night called “getting eight hours of sleep” and was able to wake up on time this morning actually feeling refreshed.” Marinette explained, after looking away from Adrien.

Adrien nodded. “And let me say, eight hours of sleep looks perfect on you,” although when he said it there was an extra emphasis on the per in perfect, making it almost sound like purr-fect. It was a pretty brash statement for Adrien to say, but someone Marientte didn’t melt into a pool of goo right then and there. In fact, she just rolled her eyes and brushed off his comment, which stengthened Alya’s theory that this was not the real Marinette.

Just then, Nino strolled in the room and sat down next to Adrien, looking equally shocked that Marinette was there on time. “Oh, hey guys, glad to see everyone’s here on time this morning.”

Adrien placed his hand on Marinette’s shoulder defensively, and when Marinette didn’t even flinch, Alya gained more proof this was not her Marinette. “I think it’s great of Marinette to get her on time, and besides, the whole class isn’t here yet,” Adrien said.

Alya and Nino turned around and looked over the class, taking into account everyone who was there. While doing this, they both failed to notice when Marinette and Adrien slipped a small, black hexagonal box into their desk mates bag. 

It was Alya who first realized which person was missing. “Where the heck is Ben? One week and he’s already done with us?” 

Adrien grimaced. “You mean you haven’t heard about what happened to him?”

Alya shook her head, upset that she missed yet another scoop.

”Yeah Ben’s kinda... grounded right now?”

 - - - 

_Peter_

 

Being grounded sucked. It was almost worse than the initial conversation he had with Black Widow after arriving back at the apartment from Master Fu’s place, which consisted of a lot of “What do you mean you joined a mystical cult” and “How the hell do you expect me to put that in the report.” Although, it was nice that after he finished his tale of woe that Widow let him go to bed without writing a debrief, since the mission had “already gone to shit.”

Peter ended up sleeping through Sunday, but hey, who could blame him after the day he just had. When he finally woke up at around four am on Monday morning, it was to the sound of two female voices talking. Peter was confused about who the nasally second voice was until the memories of the day before washed over him, and he knew exactly who that voice was: Beeas.

Groaning, he got out of bed and trudged into the office, where Beeas was hovering around Widow as she was watching something on the computer. It looked like it was the previous season of the Bachelor, but there was no way in hell Black Widow would have ever watched that crap. After making himself known by a small cough, Widow frantically turned switched the screen over to a S.H.I.E.L.D. database and turned the swivel chair towards him. 

“Ah, so the sleeping beauty has awoken, although beauty might be the wrong word,” Beeas said as she flew closer to Peter.

”Buzz off,” he muttered, still barely awake.

Beeas scoffed and rolled her eyes. “How original. Not like I haven’t ever heard that one before.”

A death glare was directed at both Beeas and Peter, when Widow said, “Hlad to see you’re in still in one piece, Peter. While you were out, Beeas here brought me up to speed on everything, including the plans for Alya and Nino today.”

”Oh crap it’s already Monday? Ugh, that means school’s in just a couple hours.”

”Not for you, at least. If you think I’m putting you back on the field after sustaining that massive of injuries without any conscious recover time, you’re crazy.”

”But-“

”No buts here. Tony put me in charge of your well being, a task which you do not make easy. So, I’m giving you a day away from mission so you and Beeas can bond, seeing as how you have to work together.”

Both Peter and Beeas were outraged at that statement. Before any complaints could be spoken, Widow stood up and made her way towards the door. “Now that you’re awake, I’m heading over to Agreste Mansion to do some reconnaissance there and see what I can find on Gabriel Agreste now that we know he’s Hawkmoth. While I’m gone, please don’t destroy the apartment, I’m in no mood to explain to Tony why his third favorite apartment no longer exists. And if you try to leave”- she turned and looked Peter in the eye-“I will find out.”

And with that, she left apartment. Releasing a deep breath, Peter said, “Today is going to suck, isn’t it?”

A dark smile overtook Beeas face. “Oh, you better believe it, bug boy. I haven’t gotten to train a miraculous holder in quite some time, and I’m known to all as the toughest- and superior- trainer.”

”Right, before the fun beginnings, let me send a text to Marinette and Adrien.”

He quickly sent a text describing his imprisonment, or grounding depending on how it was viewed, and wished them luck with the first part of Fu’s plan. When he didn’t receive a response, he guessed that it might have been because it was like four thirty in the morning and only crazy people would be up then (case in point: him). With that done, he sighed and made his way towards Beeas, who cackled. “Oh Honey, you have no idea what’s in store for you.”

Peter would have given anything to trade places with Marinette or Adrien.

\- - - 

_Marinette_

Excitment barely described the way she was feeling about giving Alya and Nino miraculouses. Soon, her two closest friends would finally get to be a part of both sides of her life, and get to see the real Marinette. It had already been decided to do away with secret identities once Alya and Nino joined, seeing as they had much more pressing matters. 

Sure, it sucked that Peter didn’t get to be here, but it was totally understandable for him to take a day off. He needed time to recover and to get to know Beeas better. 

However, there was still a hint of fear in the air. Knowing who Hawkmoth was only complicated things more, especially for poor Adrien. The fact that Hawkmoth was his father... well, Marinette could never truly understand that. All she could do was be there for him, like she was that morning when she got to school early. Sunday had to be tough for Adrien, considering he had to go share a house with the enemy and pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary. When she asked Adrien about it that morning, he seemed fine but Adrien was a far better actor than anyone gave him credit for. There was a depth to Adrein that only made her feelings for him intensify, a truth that she kept buried with that mission at hand. 

It was easier than the expected to slip the miraculouses in their bags. Still, there was still the suffering through a whole day of school to see how the two reacted to receiving their gifts. When the bell finally rung, Marinette nodded at Adrien and said, “Hey Alya, Nino, me and Adrien are going over to Pet- Ben’s to help him out with homework, so if you guys need anything, we’re over there, alright?”

Alya looked at Marinette like she grew a second head but simply nodded. “Alright girl, will do. But later you’re gotta send my the details between what’s going on between you and Adrien, like how you’ve gone from barely saying a word around him to complete sentences.”

Not wanting to explain something that would surely be obvious in just a few hours, Marinette ran off to catch up with Adrien.

”How soon until you think the Kwami’s reveal themselves?” Adrien asked.

”Oh, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

 - - -

_Alya_

 

Something was off. Whether it was Marinette’s sudden ability to talk to Adrien, Ben’s vague reasoning for being grounded (honestly, how believable was it that he forgot to feed the dog when he never even mentioned having a pet), or that her bag felt heavier for some reason, something was up. Any plans she had with Marinette were dashed when she ran off with Adrien, so Alya made her way home by herself. 

She walked into her empty house, with her parents still at work and siblings at daycare. Once she was in her room, she tossed her bag onto the bed and watched  as a small box rolled out.

”What the fu-“ she said as she leaned over and picked it up, opening it in the process. There was a blast of light, which forced Alya to shield her eyes. When the light had subsided, she turned back to the box and came face to face with a tiny, fox like floating creature. 

Naturally, she responded the way any rational, grounded reporter would: by screaming and saying some words that made her glad the rest of her family wasn’t home.

After the initial shock wore off, the creature said, “You done yet?”

Alya spouted a few more not so nice words and then nodded her head.

”Good, cause we have a lot of work to do.”

”Wha-what do you mean?” Alya sputtered out.

A mischievous gleam flickered through the fox’s eyes. “Tell me, how would you like to be superhero?”

\- - -

_Nino_

 

It had been a weird day. He was happy for his dude Adrien, who finally seemed to be showing some interest in Marinette, who was a super cool girl. Those two were like made for each other, even though they were both blind. It was nice to see them two of them go off together after school, especially to help Ben. Ben seemed like a nice dude who just had crappy luck. How else could you explain him getting akumatized and grounded in the same weekend?

With his headphones on and his jams playing, Nino made his way home, unaware something extraordinary was about to happen. 

Once he arrived home, he pulled out his homework, eager to get it done so he could focus on his music. Instead of pulling out a binder, he instead pulled out a small box, covered in Chinese symbols. Curious, Nino opened the box and saw a bracelet with a jade turtle charm in the middle and a small, lime green, turtle like creature with one antenna in the center of his head.

”Woah, far out, what are you?” Nino asked as he held the creature closer to his face.

”I am Wayzz, a Kwami. I am a godlike being of immense power, and you have been chosen to wield some of this power by becoming a miraculous holder, if you so desire. With this power, you can help Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat the villainous Hawkmoth.”

Nino just smiled. “Alright, where do I sign up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to update again but don’t worry I’m committed to finishing it. As always, please leave kudos and comments, both are greatly appreciated by me!


End file.
